The Caped Baldy's Fangirl
by Monarch of Destruction
Summary: What would happen if Saitama meet and save our favorite Esper who will following him around like a lost puppy...or like a Fangirl. Follow Tatsumaki when she learn from her idol about what it mean to be a hero! Saitama x Tatsumaki. Warning: OOC-ness!
1. Chapter 0

**Hello, Dragon King Acnologia here.**

 **Few of you may be surprise at me writing One Punch Man story while I'm known as a specialist of Fairy Tail story. But after I watched One Punch Man and caught up with both manga and Webcomic, I couldn't help but had this urge to write down a story for this series.**

 **The Pairing will be Saitama x Tatsumaki. Despite being spoiled brat, Tatsumaki is just too adorable, I had read few of them and was sad of the lack of story with this kind of pairing. We do NEED more story with Saitama being paired with Tatsumaki or even Fubuki.**

 **I was actually planning to make this into Saitama x Tatsumaki x Fubuki story but considering Saitama's personality, it would be extremely hard to write such kind of story without making him too much out of characters. The timeline will takes before Saitama meet Genos.**

 **FAIR WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS OOC-NESS FROM BOTH TATSUMAKI AND SAITAMA BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO PORTRAY THEIR PERNOLATILIES AS CLOSE AS I CAN DO TO THE CANON ONE PUNCH MAN. THERE MIGHT BE SOME DIVERGENCES IN PLOT BETWEEN MY STORY AND CANON ONE PUNCH MAN.**

"The Caped Baldy's Fangirls" - People Speech

 _'The Caped Baldy's Fangirls' - People Thoughts_

 **"The Caped Baldy's Fangirls" – Creature/Robotic Speech/Attack**

 **'The Caped Baldy's Fangirls' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(The Caped Baldy's Fangirls) - Sounds Effect**

 **The Caped Baldy's Fangirls - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Chapter 0: Fated Encounter**

 **Sunday, July 7** **th** **2015, 10:51 A.M, Earth, M-City**

This was supposed to be just another usual day in M-City. Where everyone were doing their respective boring works. Where children were playing with their parents at the park. Where birds were flying around above the city's skyline. Where an advance robot was trashing around…

 **(BOOOOOMMMMM)**

…wait what…

 **(BOOOOOMMMMM)**

Yes! This is the exact reason why this day was so different from any other day. A very powerful machine suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started to lay waste through the entire M-City. Hero Association's branch in M-City announced the threat level for this machine and the threat level was Dragon, a crisis that threatening the destruction of multiple cities.

However, it seems the M-City had a bit glimpse of hope since by coincidence a very famous hero was in fact enjoying her day off in this city.

The hero has the appearance to that of a petite woman, which commonly mistaken for being much younger than she really is. She has a youthful face with emerald green eyes and hair that curls up on the ends. She was always wearing a formfitting black dress with long sleeves and four high-cut legs slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes.

The hero was an Esper goes by the name 'Tornado of Terror', Tatsumaki. The famous S-Class Hero Rank 2 that defeats some powerful monsters with her psychic power. People admired her because her heroic deeds and some of them even inspired to become a Hero just like her. Usually, things is gonna be fine with her around.

However, this one was an exception.

It has been nearly twenty minutes since the attack and M-city suffered large number of casualties with its destruction level at sixty four percent from both the robot and Tatsumaki that she fought against it. The robot actually wasn't that powerful but its regenerative ability was the major headache for our favorite S-Class Hero. Every times she tore its body a part, the body keep regenerating back almost instantly because the robot had at least two millions of circuits inside its body.

At least a hundred of automatic rifles emerged from the robot's body before he unloaded it to Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki used her psychic power to lift up a ten stories building and moved the building in front of her, using it as a giant shield to block approximately ten thousands bullets that the robot launched at her.

The building she used as shield was now nothing but mere rubbles that were floating because of her power. She shot the remains of the building towards the robot at high speed, piercing through its body but soon, the body regenerated back again.

However, Tatsumaki only used that rubbles attack as distraction as she used her psychic power again to lift up a fifty stories building with some efforts since she was sweating a little when she do this. Tatsumaki dropped the building directly on the robot, crashing it down on the robot and buried it within tons of rubbles.

Tatsumaki landed on the ground and panted heavily as the green aura that surrounded her body began to disappear. She breathed heavily and her forehead was bleeding. The robot was stronger than she thought and it almost beat her. But she was glad that this is over.

Or so she thought.

Because suddenly, a large number of missiles launched from the cloud of smoke and flew towards the Esper who barely able to outmaneuvered every single of the missiles. Tatsumaki looked ahead to see the robot come out from the cloud of smoke with its missing torso regenerated back to its former state, much to the Esper's endless annoyance.

" **Hmmm…quite impressive you could last long against me. As expected from S-Class Hero Rank 2, Tornado of Terror."** The robot spoke with its robotic voice and suddenly, a pair of antennas grew on the top of its head before it emitted extremely high pitched noises.

"GYYAAAAUUUHHH!" Tatsumaki cried out in agony as she gripped her head in pain before she fell to her knee while continued let out a horrific screams.

" **However, I already figured out how to deal with you. Your brain is very vital for your impressive psychic power and if I can disrupt your brain's work with highly frequencies noises, I could prevent you from using your power, you even won't be able to lift a feather at your current state."** The robot explained as it began to approached the suffering Esper. The robot watched Tatsumaki coughed up quite large amount of bloods with bloods was flowing from her nose like a river.

" **Hmmm…I'd never thought that the effect would be very lethal to you."** Tatsumaki merely glared at the robot, her eyes were filled with rage but sadly she couldn't do anything right now. The robot's right arm suddenly transformed into a long drill that was spinning at high speed and aimed it to the Esper. **"Let me help you ending your suffering then."** The robot declared as he thrust its spinning drill at Tatsumaki.

The world's going in slow motion in Tatsumaki's perception as she watched her life flashed. Knowing she couldn't anything, Tatsumaki closed her eyes and seemingly accepted her fate that she might die here at the hands of this robot.

' _Forgive me, Fubuki!'_ Her little sister was the only thing Tatsumaki ever thought, even at her last moment.

However, it seems fate still like here after all.

Because when the robot was a mere inch away from ending her life, Tatsumaki felt she was carried in bridal style by someone. Slowly opened her green eyes, Tatsumaki could see who had saving her from her death.

Her savior was in fact a bald ordinary looking man around mid-twenties with a thin, but well-built physique and of average height and weight. He dressed in a plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar and a belt. The costume was finished out by a red ensemble of boots, gloves and a white cape.

" **Who are you? State your name?"** The robot demanded in its robotic voice as it watched the bald man gently put Tatsumaki down and leaned her against the rubbles.

Tatsumaki witnessed her savior grinned before stood to his full height and faced the robot with a rather poker face. "Just a random man who is hero for fun!" The bald man answered with rather plain tone combined with rather plain face.

The robot would have raised an eyebrow if it had one. **"Huh? What kind of ridiculous backstory is that? I exist to end the age of human and begin the age of machine! I'm The Terminator!"** The robot known as the Terminator responded and faced the newcomer. **"Humans are nothing but simple minded creature and always cause stupid mistakes. And their mistakes usually ended up became endless conflicts and their endless conflicts usually ended up became endless wars."** The Terminator stated as its body began to morph into bigger and scarier form that before, much to Tatsumaki's shocks. **"All machine in the world realized that humans someday will destroy this planet. The will of machine gave birth to me, so that I CAN DESTROY HUMANITY AND ITS INSIDIOUS CIVILIZATION!"** The Terminator declared the last part of its monologue as its body finished to morph to the point that the humans in front of the robot seems looked like an ant compare to it.

" **BUT YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR FUN! FUN! THAT'S THE REASON YOU DARE TO OPPOSE ME, YOU SIMPLE MINDED CREATURE?"** The Terminator yelled in pure rage as it looked down to the bald man and the green haired woman. It formed a pair of hammer on both its gigantic size hands. **"HUMAN LIKE YOU DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE A PAINLESS DEATH!"** The robot shouted as it raised its newly formed hammers above its head.

"LOOK OUT!" Tatsumaki yelled to her savior as the Terminator swung its hammer down, worrying that he might be killed by the robot which, even her couldn't defeat it.

However, much too her shocks, her savior merely raised his right fist and casually punched the robot with the same straight face, causing the robot disintegrated into nothing and destroyed at least two millions circuits within its body in the matter of second without leaving any trace at all.

A badly injured Tatsumaki widened her eyes as she gawked at what she just witnessed. This unimpressive looking man that had saved her life, was able to take down a Dragon Level Threat with a SINGLE and NONCHALANT punch while even an S-Class Hero Rank 2 like her couldn't even fatally injured it.

' _W-Who the hell is this guy?'_ Tatsumaki thought as she watched the man was looking at the fist he just used to literally _erase_ the Terminator from existence with a scowled face before the man fell to his knee.

"One punch…I finished it with one punch again! GOD DAMMIT!" The bald man shouted to the sky as if he shouted to the heaven itself.

' _A-Again?!'_ Tatsumaki thought in shocks at the word again her savior just uttered. _'Then that's means he has been doing this before!'_

The bald man sighed tiredly as he stood to his feet again. "Guess I'll head home now." The man muttered before he started to walk away from the destroyed M-City.

"W-Wait a minute…" Tatsumaki called for the man weakly and fortunately, the man seems heard her and turned around to see her. "…P-Please tell me your name!" Tatsumaki requested as she gripped her left shoulder which seems to be dislocated from her fight with the robot earlier.

"Oh, It's Saitama!" Her savior named Saitama simply replied before continued to walk away.

"Saitama!"

Tatsumaki uttered her savior's name with a small smile graced on her beautiful face. Tatsumaki's face heated up a bit when she noted that the tone he used was so...manly. Tatsumaki was about to thank to him but her wounds took a tool of her as her eyes getting heavier before she slipped out to the realm of unconsciousness.

 **To Be Continued**

 **I know this chapter is quite short since it's only a prologue but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer than this. And apologize for grammatical error, English isn't my native language and I'm still learning.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm back.**

 **Before we can start, I want to say this first. HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Just a prologue and I got ton of reviews and more than ONE HUNDRED OF FAVORITES. Never in my wildest dream would I dare to expect that this story would be very popular. Considering after seeing the other story with more words and more details only got few reviews and favorite.**

 **Thanks for the support anyway and for anyone who kind enough to leave a review and favorite this story. Also, thanks to few of you who offered yourself to be a BETA reader. I appreciate the offer but, my greatest apologize I have to decline it, I think I'm doing this story just fine. Instead, why don't you guys tell me which part have Grammar mistake on your review.**

 **One again, thank you for your support to this story. As the sign of gratitude, I present you the first chapter of this story. It's shorter than I expected but I hope you will like it.**

"The Caped Baldy's Fangirls" - People Speech

 _'The Caped Baldy's Fangirls' - People Thoughts_

 **"The Caped Baldy's Fangirls" – Creature/Robotic Speech/Attack/Television**

 **'The Caped Baldy's Fangirls' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(The Caped Baldy's Fangirls) - Sounds Effect**

 **The Caped Baldy's Fangirls - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Chapter 1: Looking out for the Baldy**

 **Sunday, July 17** **th** **2015, 08:06 A.M, Earth, A-City**

Inside of a fancy apartment that was located in A-City, a certain green haired S-Class Hero Rank 2 Tatsumaki was sitting on her bed in her room while looking through the Hero Association site on her laptop while wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and black shorts.

It had been a week since Tatsumaki was saved by a 'Hero for fun' named Saitama and since her fight against The Terminator which almost resulting her death. Although she persistently told the Hero Association that someone else had defeated the robot, the credit for defeating the Terminator went to her. She really wanted to meet him badly so that she could express her gratitude to him for saving her. While she was really prideful and always looked down someone that weaker than her (With the exception of Fubuki of course), she was at the very least, very curious about her savior and wanted to know about him more.

Tatsumaki continued her searched for our favorite hero, she had been searching for almost three hours and still couldn't find anything about her savior. The name Saitama wasn't even registered in Hero Association's site, she had shortened her searching by input 'Bald' as the specification of Hero appearance and the only thing she found was a fellow S-Class Hero rank 11 named Darkshine Superalloy and some random heroes whose ranks were far beneath hers.

Tatsumaki sighed tiredly, closing her laptop and closed her eyes. _'Still couldn't find you, Saitama-kun!'_ Tatsumaki had no idea why she added a suffix to her savior's name but she felt like she did the right thing. Our favorite Esper turned her attention to the LCD TV before used her psychic power to turn the TV on, hoping that she at least could find something interesting.

The TV turned on and was showing a mere entertainment show before it was interrupted by a breaking news. **"We interrupt this program for this very urgent breaking news. A large swarm of mosquito has been sighted in Z-City."** The TV screen changed into an image of some mummified farm animals. **"Mummified remains of attacked farm animals have also been found in Z-City outskirt. If you encounter a swarm of mosquito, flee immediately."** The TV screen went blank when Tatsumaki used her power to shut it off before she changed into her usual black dress.

"Z-City huh? That's quite far from here." Tatsumaki muttered as she used her power to open the window as she stepped out to her balcony before took off to her destination which is Z-City. "But I'm hoping Saitama-kun would show up there."

 **Sunday, July 17** **th** **2015, 08:08 A.M, Earth, Z-City**

Somewhere in Z-City, a battle between a lone cyborg and the leader of these swarms of mosquito was currently raging like a wildfire.

The cyborg has an entirely mechanical body in the model of a young man. His face and ears looked like that of a normal human, made of an artificial skin material and his eyes have black sclera with yellow irises. He has spiky blond hair and his eyebrows were brown, he also has pierced ears. The cyborg dressed in normal street clothes and sleeveless tops and hoodies in order to allow his arms to transform without hassle.

His opponent was a partly insect woman who has a largely exoskeleton body which was light enough to allow winged flight. All her limbs were extended and end in twin hooks and her lower legs were digitigrade with extra forelegs. Her biceps and shins were covered in long bristles and striped akin to a hornet's. Beyond her long hair and distinctly human face, her head resembles a mosquito's, including a second pair of compound eyes, two sets of antennae, and a shortened proboscis. Despite having a lower body, she still carries a banded abdomen from the small of her back.

Actually, these two have a name. Genos for the Cyborg and Mosquito Girl for…the mosquito-looking girl.

Genos ran on the building, gaining some speed and used the booster on his legs to propel him towards his opponent. The lone cyborg brought his left fist back and intent punched the mosquito leader on her face. But Mosquito Girl effortlessly dodged his attack by leaned her body to right before she brought up her right mosquito-like hand and slashed it down to the cyborg's lower torso with the intent to sliced him off into two.

However, it seems she underestimated the Genos's body density and her attacked merely bounced off when it dame to contact with the cyborg's body. Mosquito Girl frowned momentarily before she tried to slash Genos into two again with her other hand but this time, she will use more power in her second attempt.

While on the air, Genos skillfully used his right forearm to completely block the slash attack although he was struggling a little when Mosquito Girl was trying to overpower him. Genos eyes flashed for a second before the round-shape device on his joint started to spinning, blasting him opponent away to a large building and used the said building a stepping stone before used the booster on his palms and propelled him back towards Mosquito Girl.

Genos soared towards Mosquito Girl at Hypersonic Speed before he delivered a punch with his right fist. Again, Mosquito Girl effortlessly blocked his attack with her left arm, creating a small gust of wind in process before slashed down her other arm to Genos's back, sending him flying towards a building.

However, Genos managed to regain his balance and bounced off a building before skidding on the road and pointed his left palm at his opponent. **"Shokyaku! [Incenirate]!"** Genos launched highly concentrated heat beam towards Mosquito Girl with the intent to melt her away.

But it seems he underestimated Mosquito Girl's speed and agility as she easily was able to dodge the beam and dashed at Genos, even at high velocity without losing speed. Genos began to rapidly shoot heat beams but his opponent was to agile so that she was able to outmaneuver each of his attacks.

And before he knew it, Genos felt his left arm suddenly being forcefully tore from his torso. He looked up to see Mosquito Girl have his left arm on her hornet while smiling at him. "Khehehehe…next time maybe your legs!" She laughed before she groaned in pain when she couldn't even feel her legs. Mosquito Girl looked down to find out that her legs were…gone. She was shocked at this.

"Huh? Where are my legs?" She asked to herself before looked down further to see Genos has both of her legs on his right arm.

Genos tossed his opponent's legs away to his side before he sent her a murdered look. "Next time, it would be your head!" Genos stated, causing Mosquito Girl recoiled back a little and managed to calm herself down before she began to fly away from Genos.

Genos saw this and reacted quickly by pointing his remains palm towards his opponent. "It's futile!" Genos fired a highly concentrated fireball from his palm at Mosquito Girl. But before the fireball met its target, a large swarm of mosquito surrounded their leader and completely intercepts the blast.

Despite having his attack being blocked completely, Genos was still able to looks calm. "No evil can escape from me." Genos muttered before he chased after his target.

Several miles away from the cyborg, Mosquito Girl finally slowed down and silently floating above Z-City. "What the hell with that guy? At this rate, he's gonna get me if I don't do something." Mosquito Girl grumbled and looking around the now empty part of Z-City before she licked her lips with a small chuckle.

"The townspeople may all be hiding right now, but there are still plenty of animals around here." Sure enough, numerous large swarms of mosquito flew out from forest outside the city after they sucked bloods from some animal around and heading towards their leader. "Come here, my minions! Empty you stored juices into me!" Mosquito Girl ordered loudly and soon enough, her mosquito minions surrounded her body, forming a giant dome of mosquito on the sky.

Genos continued to pursue his target until he saw a massive dome made of billions of mosquito on air. He stared up at the massive dome with calculated look. _'That many! If she has been collecting blood from this whole city or beyond, then it may not simply be a food source for here. In that case, I should put an end of this as soon as possible.'_ He thought before charged for a massive heat beam to incinerate all the mosquitos in one-shot.

"Aw man, he is not here…" Genos stopped charging his energy when he heard a girl's voice from behind. The blond cyborg turned around to see a girl in black dress with emerald colored hair that curled up on the end. The girl was our favorite Esper, Tatsumaki. "…Then coming here is a waste of time after all." She muttered while still looked around to find a certain bald head

Genos watched the girl was seemingly looking for someone before interrupted her searching. "Oi kid, evacuate now! That swarm is conscious. If it sense you, it will immediate-" In the middle of his speech, an invisible yet powerful force washed over him, immediately crushing him to the road while creating a rather huge crater.

Genos was barely able to look up to the girl while green aura surrounded her petite body. "Unforgivable! Me, a kid? I'm twenty eight years old dammit! I'm probably much older than you!" Tatsumaki snarled at Genos as she increased the pressure on the cyborg.

' _S-Such power!'_ Genos thought in shock at the girl's power, never in his live before that he encounter someone this powerful.

"I'm already in bad mood right now, so don't make me kill you for-"

"GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT!" Both Tatsumaki and Genos heard someone yelling from behind them. The green haired Esper immediately leveled down her power, turned around and widened her beautiful emerald eyes when she saw the bald man named Saitama she was looking for. "YOU AND I AREN'T DONE YET!" Saitama yelled in pure rage….chasing after a single MOSQUITO with an insecticide spray while wearing a very pissed face.

' _IT'S HIM, YAAAAAY!'_ Tatsumaki thought in joy as she ran towards Saitama who tried to clean his mouth after some of the insecticide spray was in his mouth. "SAITAMA-KUN, REMEMBER ME?" Tatsumaki questioned eagerly, clearly expecting that he'd remember her since she was pretty famous.

However, Saitama merely titled his head in confusion while giving Tatsumaki his trademark poker face. "Eto…who are you again?" Saitama asked Tatsumaki back with plain tone, causing her comically fell to the ground.

Tatsumaki somehow managed to regain her composure and slowly stood back to her feet. "It's me, Tatsumaki. You saved me from that robot a week ago." Tatsumaki spoke, hoping that Saitama remember her.

Saitama widened his eyes a little bit as sudden realization drawn into him. "Ah…you're the kid from before?" Saitama exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Tatsumaki in accusing manner.

Our favorite Esper comically went pale as her body shattered like glass after being called as a kid…again. Normally, she would beat the shit out of anyone who mistaken her age or calling her a child, a kid, or worse, a brat or a runt. However, her savior was one exception since his strength dwarfed her own…no…scratch that, she was sure Saitama was far more powerful than all heroes from every class combine.

Before she could say anything else, Mosquito Girl sent her mosquito minions crashing down onto the three people and soon enough, multiple city blocks were flooded by billions of mosquito, it even flushed a large building with ease.

Thinks quickly, Genos charged up his energy to his right palm before releasing a gigantic heat beam that incinerated all the mosquitos in flame with one-shot. As soon as the flames dissipate, everything within radius five hundred meters had been transformed into wasteland.

"Since you spoke, I thought you would have at least human-level intelligence…But it seems you were just a bug." Genos spoke after he finished burned all the bugs. "You brought all the mosquitos together in one, easy-to-burn swarm. And when I spotted you, I confirmed there were no living beings within five hundred meters radius. So I should ha-"

Again, in the middle of his speech, Tatsumaki slammed Genos into a building with her powerful psychic power. Her hair flared by her power, indicating that she was utterly pissed. "DON'T JUST GO AND SHOOT OUT A FLAMETHROWER WITH EVERYONE ELSE AROUND!" Tatsumaki screamed at the cyborg. It seems she used her power to protect herself from Genos's massive attack.

Geno pulled off himself from the building walked towards Tatsumaki and glared at her. "You too, don't just go and struck people with your weird power." Genos replied calmly, angering the Esper even more.

"WEIRD? HOW DARE YOU CALLING MY POWER WEIRD, MY POWER IS AWESOME!" Tatsumaki screamed at Genos again before she gasped as she realized something important. "OH NO, SAITAMA-KUN!" She quickly turned around to checking out if Saitama was alright. However, as soon as she turned around, her face getting red, her body's temperature went through the roof when she saw her savior.

Standing right in front of her, was a NAKED Saitama. His huge manhood was clearly visible to Tatsumaki and he was still wearing his poker which shown no sign of embarrassment at all.

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" Tatsumaki squealed loudly as she comically collapsed to the ground. Her face was even redder than tomato, she suffered massive nosebleed and her eyes were comically circling in spiral motion.

Soon enough, S-Class Hero Rank 2, the Tornado of Terror, passed out in utter defeat from blood loss after seeing Saitama in his birthday suit.

"What's with this girl? Why the hell she suddenly collapsed anyway?" Saitama muttered to himself with his poker face, completely obvious that his yellow shirt and green short were gone which was the reason why Tatsumaki had passed out in blood loss.

Genos merely stared at the bald man in complete shock. Not because Saitama was in fact naked, but the fact Saitama was able to shrug off his incinerated blast from point-blank range without having injury at all.

Saitama then turned his attention to the shocked cyborg and smiled at him. "Man, you saved me and you're really amazing. You totally made them bug out, right?" Saitama spoke with his plain face.

"Hehehahahahaha!"

Before Genos could say anything else, he heard someone was laughing. Genos and Saitama looked up to see Mosquito Girl was in fact still alive and more so, she seems had been evolved into with her body was mostly red and her hair was pink. "Idiot! I no longer need those tiny bugs anymore. After all…" Mosquito girl grinned before she swept her right mosquito-like arm towards a nearby large building, wiping out the upper building it into pieces, much too Genos's shock.

"See…how strong I've become!" Mosquito Girl grinned manically at Genos before she vanished and reappeared behind the cyborg and swept her right hand, cutting him almost completely in half. Genos spun around to attack her but Mosquito Girl merely threw him up to air and began to attack him continuously. "Come on, can your punches kill a little mosquito?" Mosquito Girl asked in mocking manner as she continued her assault on Genos. "What a weakling!" She commented as she flew higher.

' _I see…The more bloods she consumes, the more powerful she becomes.'_ Genos deduced as he free fall from the air.

"I suppose I'll have your head next!" Mosquito Girl announced as she charged to Genos in incredible speed with the intent to finish him off.

' _I let my guard down…there is no chance of winning.'_ Genos thought as he realized that there is nothing he can do now except one. _'All I can do now…is self-destruct.'_ Genos's core began emitted a blinding blue light, preparing to take out his opponent with him. _'Forgive me, doctor!'_ Genos prepared to blow up himself as soon as Mosquito Girl was close enough.

But before that can happen, a naked Saitama suddenly appeared and slapped Mosquito Girl in the face, sending her crashing through a building and into the distance, leaving nothing but explosion of bloods on its wake.

Genos obviously, was greatly surprised by this as he crashed onto the road, his remain eye was widened and his jaw dropped when he witnessed this man had just killed his opponent in one hit.

"Wait a minute…" Genos called out for the bald man who was about to walk away. "Please tell me your name!" From his tone alone, you could tell that Genos was literally begging to Saitama.

Saitama raised an eyebrow as he thought he had been through this before but answered anyway.

"It's Saitama!" Our favorite hero replied with the same poker face.

"I'd like to be your disciple." Genos begged again.

"Hm…okay!" Saitama replied with plain tone before he walked to his house while naked, leaving the heavily injured Genos and still the unconscious Tatsumaki alone.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, Dragon King Acnologia's here.**

 **Sorry for take that long to update but you see, I just had an interview which I passed it. So now, I'm not unemployed anymore so I probably will have little to no time to write story. But fear not, I'm not planning to abandon this and my other story, it's just the update will probably take longer than usual.**

 **One more thing, this story is getting closer to 100 review boundary and almost got 300 hundred of favorites. Thanks for those of you who supported this story, even with the slow update.**

 **P.S: Please do kind to leave a review, a long one if you can. Tell me what is good and what is bad about my story. I always welcomed a constructive criticism, but the flame isn't!**

"The Caped Baldy's Fangirls" - People Speech

 _'The Caped Baldy's Fangirls' - People Thoughts_

 **"The Caped Baldy's Fangirls" – Creature/Robotic Speech/Attack/Television**

 **'The Caped Baldy's Fangirls' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(The Caped Baldy's Fangirls) - Sounds Effect**

 **The Caped Baldy's Fangirls - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Chapter 2: Hanging out with the Baldy**

 **Saturday, July 23** **th** **2015, 09:01 P.M, Earth, A-City, Tatsumaki's Apartment.**

The Tornado of Terror, Tatsumaki was currently in her living room, sitting on an expensive sofa and facing a large round table with piles of magazine while she using her psychic power to floated out some of them around herself. It had been six days since her encounter with her savior in Z-City and somehow didn't even remember why she was knocked out there.

All she remembered, was she met with this rude cyborg who mistook her age, she crushed him to the ground with her power, Saitama comes while chasing a MOSQUITO of all thing with pissed looks, a massive numbers of mosquitos crashed onto her which soon to be incinerated by that rude cyborg, she crushed the cyborg again with her power before she turned around to see her savior…

…and everything went black after that.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" Tatsumaki groaned as she pulled her curly hair in frustration while trying to remember what happened. Was that mosquito creature that knocked her out or was that damn cyborg who did that. But that's impossible. She is the Tornado of Terror, an S-Class Hero Rank 2, one of the strongest hero ever exist (After her savior of course). There is no way that she could be caught off guard just like that.

 **(DING DONG)**

Her trains of thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone ringed her doorbell from the outside.

"Come in!" Tatsumaki called out. A second later, the door opened and revealing a figure who silently walked in our favorite Esper's apartment.

The figure was a young, curvaceous woman with chin length dark green hair and light green eyes. She was wearing a long white fur coat draped over her dark green dress wearing thigh-high black boots and wore several necklaces.

This woman was known as Blizzard of Hell, a B-Class Hero Rank 1, Fubuki who is also a sibling to Tatsumaki. Despite having more womanly figure, Fubuki was the younger sister, five years younger than Tatsumaki who is twenty eight years old.

"You're calling me, sister?" Fubuki asked her older sister.

Tatsumaki merely nodded at the question. "Yes, thanks for coming here, Fubuki." Tatsumaki greeted with a smile before gestured her younger sister to the sofa. "Please, have a seat." Her younger sister did as she was told and sat on the sofa just the opposite from Tatsumaki.

The younger Esper looked at the piles of magazines that were on the table and the ones which were floating around Tatsumaki. Fubuki realized what kind of magazine Tatsumaki was currently reading, those are fashion Magazines for men and it confused Fubuki to see why the hell, the prideful Tornado of Terror would read such magazine.

Fubuki looked back to see her older sister and noticed the troubled looks on her face. As younger sister, Fubuki knew very well when something seems bothered Tatsumaki. Fubuki knew that her older sister had a trust issue considering her past being locked up and experimented.

"Is there problem sister?" Fubuki asked carefully.

"Yes, a very problematic one…" Tatsumaki replied while still reading the magazines that were floating around her. "…AAAAARRRRGGGHHH! I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING GOOD FOR HIM!" Tatsumaki screamed in frustration as she unconsciously sent the magazines flying everywhere with her psychic power, even Fubuki had to duck her head down if she didn't want to get hit by those magazines.

Fubuki slowly came out from her hiding spot after she was sure the storm has gone, only to see her older sister sulked on sofa. "Um…sister, are you okay?" Fubuki asked worriedly, never in her life before she'd ever seen her older sister so depressed like this.

"OKAY? DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY TO YOU? I HAVEN'T THINKING ANY GOOD PRESENT FOR SAITAMA-KUN, OF COURSE I'M FAR FROM BEING OKAY!" Tatsumaki comically screamed to her little sister face.

Fubuki normally would cower in fear right now, but this time she noticed that Tatsumaki was just overreacting over something just like everything else she does. And this time is about a gift. But Fubuki noticed the name of the guy her sister wanted to give a gift so badly.

"Saitama?" The younger Esper raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Isn't he the guy you always talked about, sister?"

Fubuki already heard of a nameless hero (As she put it) named Saitama before from her sister. Tatsumaki told her that he was the one who saved her from a robot named 'The Terminator' and what shocked her to death…literally erased the said Dragon Level Threat robot from existence with ONE and NONCHALANT PUNCH while an S-Class Hero Rank 2 like Tatsumaki couldn't.

"The same…" The green haired Esper replied while still sulking for the lack of idea before she realized he reason why she had called Fubuki here. "…Actually, the reason why I called you here is that I cannot think any good present for him. Do you have an idea what I should give to Saitama-kun?" From her tone alone, you could tell that Tatsumaki's mood has change 180 degree.

Fubuki was sweating like crazy at this. Her older sister had just asked something that wasn't her strong point. Moreover, she was really curious why the hell Tatsumaki would bother to even give that guy a present anyway. But Fubuki was smart enough not to ask her older sister about that, or Tatsumaki will most likely teach her the true meaning of pain for bringing up such thing.

Seeing the older Esper waiting for her answer, Fubuki coughed up her fist and prepared for the worst before answered Tatsumaki's question. "For me, I don't know about the specific object, but I think boys would appreciate a present that was homemade." Fubuki replied, causing Tatsumaki titled her head slightly.

"A homemade present?" Tatsumaki wondered out loud. " So, buying one won't do then?"

"No, no, no…" Fubuki waved her hands at her older sister. "…It's okay if sis wanted to buy a present for this Saitama person. However, I think he would appreciate it more if you made it yourself." Fubuki explained to Tatsumaki who listen her as if daughter listen to her mother talking.

"I see." Our favorite Esper nodded in understanding as she rubbed her chin with her finger while thinking about something that she could make for Saitama. "AHA!" An imaginary light bulb suddenly popped out above her head as she got something. "I think I know what I should give for Saitama-kun." Tatsumaki suddenly rose to her feet and floated in to her kitchen.

Fubuki could hear clearly a very loud noise when someone looking out for something. She could see from the living room some kitchen tools like knifes, spoons, forks, spatulas, were flying out from the kitchen. Hell, she swore that she just saw something that wasn't supposed to be in the kitchen.

' _Is that a Car tire? What was that thing doing in the kitchen? Wait a minute, scratch that, the hell did sis have that thing in the first place anyway?'_ Fubuki really have no idea why such thing was in her sister's kitchen but she thought it would be wise to not asking about it.

A minute later, Tatsumaki floated out from her kitchen as if nothing happen despite in fact her house was in mess right now. Fubuki noticed that her sister had put a green colored apron that was too long for her diminutive figure. Before Fubuki could ask, Tatsumaki threw a white colored apron to her little sister who easily caught it.

"Wear that, Fubuki! We're gonna make the best homemade cake in the world for Saitama-kun!"

 **Sunday, July 24** **th** **2015, 08:24 A.M, Earth, Z-City, Saitama's Cramped Apartment.**

Tatsumaki was standing right in front of her idol's door, her body was sweating like crazy as she audibly gulped. She was really nervous to the point where she couldn't stay still even for a second. She was afraid Saitama wouldn't like her and Fubuki homemade cake.

"Sis, please calm down." Fubuki tried to reassure her older sister which far from being success.

"How I could be calm down if I'm not sure whether he would like our green tea cake or not?" Tatsumaki replied as she held a plastic bag which contains a box of a green tea cake she talked about. The cake was delicious in her and Fubuki's opinion, but she wasn't sure if it's really Saitama's taste.

After all, a green tea cake isn't very common this day.

Fubuki could only sigh tiredly at this. She tagged along with her sister only because she was really curious about this Saitama person looks like. But from the way her sister talked about him, she could tell that he was really an amazing person. And maybe, she could persuade him to join into her Blizzard Group.

"Then, at least we should give it a try." Fubuki said to her sister. Tatsumaki nodded her head before raised a hand to knock on Saitama's door.

 **(Tok, Tok, Tok)**

The older Esper knocked the door three times with her right fist. After waiting for ten second, the door slowly opened, revealing Saitama in his yellow hero outfit he was wearing when he saved her.

"Good morning, Saitama-kun!" Tatsumaki greeted him.

Saitama looked at our favorite Esper for a moment before widened his eyes in realization. "Oh…wait, you're If I'm not wrong…what was it again?" Our favorite Hero was on his thinking pose with his trademark poker face while tried to remember the Esper's name. "Tatamaki…no that's wrong, Takoyaki…no, that's not right either…" Saitama scratched back of his bald head while looking up to his ceiling until seemingly remembered her name. "…Aha, It's Tamagochi isn't it?" He guessed again with his finger pointing at Tatsumaki in accusing manner.

But as soon as he looked back at his guest, he found the green haired Esper sulking on the floor with an imaginary rainstorm above her head after knowing that her idol still couldn't remember her name well. This caused the bald man titled his head in confusion while the other woman, Fubuki can only looked at the bald man in utter disbelief.

' _Is this the guy that sister always talked about so highly? He's far from what I imagined. How could he mispronounce the name of very famous hero like sister? And where is the prideful sister I know?'_ Was that all thought in Fubuki's head.

Tatsumaki looked up to Saitama while her tears comically leaked from her eyes like a river. "Saitama-kun, my name is Tatsumaki! Tat! Su! Ma! Ki!" The green haired Esper wailed like a child.

"Tasuma…Tatuma…" Saitama while wearing his plain face tried to utter her name right but he just couldn't pull it off before he had an idea. "How about I call you 'Tatsu-chan'? Does that sound nice to you?" Our favorite hero offered Tatsumaki his idea, which efficiently brought her back to her cheery mood.

Tatsumaki immediately nodded in agreement. "YES! YES! THAT'S SOUNDS VERY NICE!" Tatsumaki cried out.

Saitama nodded before he remembered something. "Oh right, where is my manner? Come in." Saitama gestured his guests to come in which soon they complied. But as soon as he shut the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Saitama heard Tatsu-chan (As he put it) yelled at someone which he knew who it was.

"I could ask you the same thing, what are you doing here in Saitama-sensei's house?" A certain cyborg named Genos asked back the Esper.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS…" Tatsumaki replied loudly before she realized what he just called Saitama. "…WAIT A MINUTE, SENSEI?" Tatsumaki looked at Saitama who just came out from his kitchen while carrying two glass of tea on a tray and served them to his newcomer guests. "WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY SENSEI? IS HE REALLY YOUR DISCIPLE, SAITAMA-KUN?"

Saitama, with his trademark poker face, merely cleaned his sore ear with his pinky while inwardly thought that this 'brat' is so damn loud that almost making him go deaf. "Well, kind of…actually, why are you here again? And who is this woman with you? Is she your mother or something?" He asked train of question to the green haired girl while still wearing his infamous deadpanned face.

His last question successfully made Fubuki spurted out all of her drink while Tatsumaki merely blinked at the question before answered anyway. "Her name is Fubuki. And um…she is actually my younger sister." Tatsumaki answered the question.

 **(BAM)**

Immediately, Saitama slammed the table with his palms and looked directly at Fubuki with shocked expression. "SERIOUSLY?" Saitama literally yelled to the younger Esper who backed away a little from him at the sudden act.

Fubuki merely nodded uneasily because the bald man was so close to her which irked the older Esper slightly. "T-That's true…despite her looks, she is actually twenty eight years old." Fubuki stuttered slightly at answering.

 **(BAM)**

Again, Saitama out of nowhere slammed his table again with his palms and this time, looked directly at Tatsumaki in the eyes, causing a pink hue appeared on her cheeks. "FOR REAL?" This time, Saitama freaked out right in front of Tatsumaki's face, scaring her a little.

Tatsumaki could only nod her head dumbly, reverting back Saitama's face to his deadpanned expression. "Well, sorry for mistook you for a kid." Saitama sincerely apologized while scratched back of his head ankwardly.

"I-I-It's okay, this always happened to me." Tatsumaki stuttered like a giddy school girl.

"Anyway, back to my first question, can you please tell me why you here again." Saitama asked, politely this time.

Breathing heavily, Tatsumaki cleared her throat to calm herself down which didn't work at all. "I-I-I j-just want to g-give you this to you f-for saving me back in M-City." Tatsumaki stuttered again as she held the plastic bag out just enough for Saitama to reach, she did her best to avoid eye contact with the baldy.

"Oh, thanks." Saitama simply thanked to the Esper while standing up from his position and taking the plastic bag from her hands.

Although he was quite shaken a bit at someone thanked him for saving them. It has been three years since he begun his Hero debut and never he got any thanks from the people he saved. It's not like he needs one, but at least it would be nice if just one person noticed what he has been doing and acknowledge his strength and feats despite his unimpressive looks.

The baldy peered into it and saw a box. He pulled out the box from the plastic bag before opened it and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. "A cake!" A small sliver of drool escaped his lips and his eyes shone with glee at the sight of a beautiful cake with the letter 'Thank you, Saitama-kun' on it.

Saitama raised a finger and was about to taste the cake if Genos, who had been watching the scene all the time, suddenly stood to his feet. "Object approaching at high speed…It's here!" Genos muttered just loud enough for anyone around him to hear him.

"Huh?" The other raised an eyebrow before out of nowhere, the ceilings collapsed by a green, human sized Mantis creature. Some of the debris even fell directly to the cake that Saitama was about to taste it.

"Kyukyukya, my name is…huh?" In the middle of his speech, the Mantis creature suddenly sent crashing onto the wall by an invisible yet powerful force, splattering his body on the said wall which been tainted by his green blood.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY HOMEMADE CAKE THAT I GIVE TO SAITAMA-KUN? DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA THAT I HAD TO SPEND ALL THE NIGHT JUST TO MAKE ONE?" Tatsumaki exclaimed at the new dead Mantis creature with her body glowed in green as her hair flaring like a wave. "AND YOU'D BETTER PAY FOR SAITAMA-KUN'S CEILING!"

Fubuki merely backed away at this, fully knowing that her sister was utterly pissed. But soon, she narrowed her eyes and looked at random direction. "Sister, there are two more outside. I can sense one of them is some sort of telepath." Fubuki called out which gained attention from Saitama and Tatsumaki.

"Sensei, just leave them to me!" Genos suddenly announced as he ran towards balcony.

"Not if I got them first!" Tatsumaki too announced as she followed Genos to the balcony.

Fubuki merely looked at her sister and wondered, why did she seem hate the cyborg anyway. Her thought were interrupted when she noticed that the bald man her sister admired was gone.

' _Wait a minute, where did he go?'_ She thought in shock before ran towards balcony and looked down to the road. Her eyes widened in pure shock when she saw two monsters half buried in the ground from the waist up, _upside down_ with the bald guy was standing between them. _'How did he get there without being noticed?'_ Fubuki thought to herself in pure surprise. She also could see the shocked expression the cyborg _and_ her prideful sister had on their face right now, which indicating that they also didn't see that coming.

"Don't bust other people's ceilings! Can you guys just come through the door like those people doing?" Saitama said irritatingly as he jerked her thumb back at his guests, despite the two monsters probably couldn't even heard him since their upper body were buried to the ground.

And suddenly, two sharp claws popped out from the ground and grabbed Saitama's feet before pulled and quickly burying him up to neck level.

"SAITAMA-KUN!" "SENSEI!" Tatsumaki and Genos called out for Saitama in panic.

The two were about to help him but Saitama stopped them. "No no no, I'm fine…but, I kinda feel like a…bamboo shot." Saitama spoke calmly despite having almost his entire body was buried to the ground.

" **Elevated energy levels detected."** A robotic voice sounded from behind Tatsumaki and Genos before suddenly something crashed behind them with lightning and dust.

The two turned around to see a massive cyborg with a gorilla head. His body was protected by full plate armor adorned with spikes on its shoulders, knee pads, and gauntlets. The armor's belt buckle resembled a gorilla's face, and the chest plate features a custom patch featuring the letters 'A' and 'G' arranged in a diamond shape.

' _A cyborg?'_ Genos thought as he widened his eyes a little before narrowed in back in suspicious. _'could it be…?'_

" **You two are not the target."** The cyborg stated in robotic fashion.

"Oi, what's going on back there? I can't see anything." Saitama craned his neck here and there but couldn't see the intruder in his current 'situation'.

" **MOVE!"** The cyborg jumped and raised its right fist and attacked the two. Tatsumaki evaded it by hovering away while Genos merely jumped before delivered a swift kick to the gorilla cyborg's chest before jumped away to gain some distance.

Genos quickly closed the distance and charged his energy to his left palm. The gorilla cyborg attempted to crush the smaller cyborg with its right fist again, but Genos avoided it before smashed his left palm to his opponent's chest, firing a large torrent of flames which incinerated everything within radius a hundred meters.

Genos thought that his incinerated blast had seemingly incinerated the gorilla cyborg. However, the said gorilla cyborg suddenly jumped out from the flames and intent to smash Genos to smithereens. Fortunately, Genos managed to jumped away just in time before the gorilla cyborg crushed him like what he did to the ground where he just standing on.

" **I'm the pinnacle of the House of Evolution's science…Armored Gorilla!"** The cyborg introduced itself as Armored Gorilla while it climbed up from the hole it just made. **"Your attack means nothing to me."**

"The House of Evolution you say? What does it want with Saitama-sensei?" Genos questioned while watching everyone of its movement.

" **It is none of your business, also it is our rule anyone who oppose use be eliminate without fail."** Armored Gorilla walked closer to Genos until it was right in front of him and towered over the smaller cyborg. **"I must destroy you now!"** AG declared in robotic fashion while Genos was prepared for anything.

Meanwhile, Tatsumaki and Fubuki, who finally decided to get her ass off from the second floor, were attempting to lift our favorite hero, who still had his deadpanned expression, from the ground with their respective psychic power. Despite giving all their effort, the Esper sister couldn't even make the baldy budged at all. That's just showed that Saitama was immune to their power.

Fubuki and Tatsumaki fell to their knee while panting heavily. The older Esper looked at her idol with tired, yet awe eyes. _'H-He shrugged off my power like it was nothing…SOOOOO COOOOOOOOL!'_ Tatsumaki thought and squealed inwardly at the last part.

After all, never in her life before she encountered someone that can effortlessly resist her powerful psychic power.

"S-Sister, why couldn't we lift him from the ground? Your power should be more than enough to lift a skyscraper with ease?" Fubuki asked her older sister in confusion.

"It's simple…Saitama-kun is just that awesome to be affected by our psychic power." Tatsumaki squealed girlishly while Fubuki merely sweat-dropped at her sister's answer.

But before anyone could do anything else, a large creature suddenly looming over the two and Saitama. "Hehehe…it would appear you're in what they call a 'tight spot'." The creature said that to Saitama.

It was a large, male humanoid lion, with a full mane and tail. In spite of his humanoid, five-digit hands, he still wields sharp claws on his fingers and padded, four-toed feet. He also wore a black shirt, animal furs on his shoulder and a leopard-skin cloth around his waist, secured by heavy chains and a belt with a lion-head buckle. There were bracelets on both his wrists and ankles, and bracers on both biceps.

"Splendid work, Ground Dragon!" The humanoid lion seemingly talk to his comrade.

Sure enough, a child size mole creature with large claws and kanji characters which means 'Ground Dragon' suddenly popped out from the road, just a few meters away from the group. "It's complicated things if-" In the middle of its sentences, Ground Dragon's body suddenly imploded, spraying his bloods and limbs everywhere.

"THAT'S FOR BURYING SAITAMA-KUN!" Tatsumaki exclaimed in fury before turned her attention to the humanoid lion who wisely backed away slightly. "You disgust me, be gone!" Tatsumaki swept her left hand, causing the humanoid lion to implode just like what happened to Ground Dragon and killing him instantly.

"Wow!" Saitama suddenly popped out from the ground, which shocked Tatsumaki and Fubuki slightly after he watched the scene. A small smile appeared on his face while he was quite impressed at Tatsumaki's power. "That's quite impressive Tatsu-chan!" He complemented the green haired Esper, effectively making her blush.

"T-T-Thank you, Saitama-kun!" The girl stuttered like an idiot, but in the inside, she was cheering to herself that knowing that she just made a good impression to her idol.

 **(BAM)**

The three heard a loud noise and looked at the source to find Genos leveled his right palm at the now limbless Armored Gorilla while readied to fire anytime.

"I have something to ask to you. Answer the question or be eliminate, your choice." Genos stated menacingly to Armored Gorilla who merely stared at his impassively.

"It is you who will be eliminated, you foolish people." Despite having his limbs missing, AG still talked in his robotic fashion. "I'm actually, the third most powerful fighter in House of Evolution. At your current level, you will never defeat the Beast King, the second most powerful fighter in House of Evolution…you will be destroyed by him." As AG finished talking, Tatsumaki threw his face with something soft and wet.

The gorilla looked down to see an eye rolled in front of him. "Is that what you mean?" Tatsumaki asked the gorilla nonchalantly.

The gorilla stared at the group for a moment but he finally gave in. "L-Look...I-I'm really sorry! I'll tell you everything! Just please don't kill me!" He suddenly pleaded to the group, this time without some robotic fashion shit.

"What happened to your robotic voice?" Saitama inquired curiously with his deadpanned expression.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to sound cool that's all."

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK BITCHES!**

 **Sorry for take too long to update, but as I said on previous chapter, I have a job now so I will have little to no time to write.**

 **I'm just hoping this chapter would satisfy your thirst of this story before you will wait again for a rather long time.**

 **One more thing, I have two crazy ideas regarding this story that might work. So, look forward it :)**

 **P.S: Please do kind to leave a review, a long one if you can. Tell me what is good and what is bad about my story. I always welcomed a constructive criticism, but the flame will be give to Erza, even though she has nothing to do with this story!**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MASSIVELY OOC TATSUMAKI!**

"The Caped Baldy's Fangirls" - People Speech

 _'The Caped Baldy's Fangirls' - People Thoughts_

 **"The Caped Baldy's Fangirls" – Creature/Robotic Speech/Attack/Television**

 **'The Caped Baldy's Fangirls' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(The Caped Baldy's Fangirls) - Sounds Effect**

 **The Caped Baldy's Fangirls - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Chapter 3: Watching the Baldy in Action**

 **Unknown Time, Realm of Flashback**

Long ago, there was existed a very brilliant scientist.

By dint of his astonishing genius, he was able to make a number knowledge of contributions to human knowledge.

However, eventually he became disillusioned with the world.

Despite constantly showered with praises for the subtly of his mind, none of his ideas and theories ever received even the slightest support from the scientific community.

'We shouldn't be striving to advance human civilization, but rather the artificial evolution of human as species'

That was the only dream he had ever had, but not a single person came forward to help him fulfill that dream.

Thereafter, he devoted himself to research and it was only after he turned seventy that his effort began to yield results.

First of all, the scientist regained his youth back.

Next after that, he began cloning himself.

After that, he named his laboratory as 'The House of Evolution' and together with his clones he conducted countless experiments with animals to create a new species.

Eventually, his experiment shifted into human sub—

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

 **Sunday, July 24** **th** **2015, 08:38 A.M, Earth, Z-City, In Front of Saitama's Rundown Apartment.**

"Eh?"

A Limbless Armored Gorilla stopped its long ass monologue when he heard Saitama literally yelled at him.

"What's this has anything to do with me dammit? You're just trying to act cool again, aren't you?" Saitama accused with irritating tone at the limbless cyborg. "Just get to the point, the point would you?"

"Listen ape! Saitama-kun is a very busy man, so you'd better summarize it in ten words or less, or I'll make sure you'll end up like two of your animal friends!" Tatsumaki threatened which scared AG to death.

"Um…okay. In other words: My boss has become very curious about your body." Armored Gorilla shortened its explanation.

"Oi, I'm not interested in dudes." Saitama deadpanned at that.

"No sensei, I think you misunderstood. He plans to use your body which far surpasses normal human limitation for his research on evolution." Genos corrected what the limbless Gorilla meant for his teacher so he could understand.

Fubuki merely looked at the bald man when Genos said those sentences. _'What is so special about this man anyway? His appearance screams nothing but average. But the way sister talked about him says otherwise.'_ Fubuki thought doubtfully about Saitama's skills, even after she had witnessed it herself that Saitama was able to shrug off the Psychic power from both her and her sister.

"This is bad. If we leave him like this, I'm sure he will not stop until he gets what he wants." Tatsumaki muttered as she rubbed her chin with her finger before turned to her idol. "Saitama-kun, we cannot allow him to try again. I suggest we should attack him as soon as possible."

Saitama was thinking Tatsumaki's suggestion for a moment before complied at it.

"Sure, Let's go!"

"Yes/Okay!" Tatsumaki and Genos answered until they heard Saitama began walked away and adopted a confused looks on their faces. "Huh? Now?!"

"Yeah, there is a sale on tomorrow so can't do it later." Saitama answered with his plain tone while showing the two a coupon from supermarket, causing Fubuki sweat-dropped at the reason.

Armored Gorilla watched as the group began to walk away. _'This is bad…I'd better contact HQ immediately!'_ Its head suddenly opened up halfway, revealing a small satellite-like device and began contacting the HQ.

"Hey, you!"

AG immediately closed its head again when Genos suddenly called him.

"Y-Yes?"

"I have one last question. Was the House of Evolution developing cyborg prior to four years ago? How many more cyborg are there? Have any of them destroyed towns in the past?" Genos asked enormously to the limbless Gorilla with his left palm pointed at it.

Armored Gorilla looks rather confused than scared at the question but answered anyway. "I'm not really sure, but at House of Evolution I'm the only combat cyborg there is." AG answered and inwardly sighed in relief as Genos stopped pointed his palm at it, despite the young cyborg being disappointed by the answer.

 **Sunday, July 24** **th** **2015, 08:45 A.M, Earth, House of Evolution Headquarter.**

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

A pale skinned man with black hair that has a long bang that covered his right eye named Dr. Genus, bellowed in utter disbelief as he looked at the screen before him.

"Our elite force, formed for the extermination of these obsolete humans has been wiped out?!"

There were six animals icon right on the screen (Lion, Gorilla, Mantis, Mole, Frog and Slug), which designated six of his animal mutation creations. However, five of them were crossed with large 'X' icon which indicating that they were dead while only one which was still alive, which was the gorilla.

"According to Armored Gorilla's report, the four responsible are currently on their way here as we speak." Genus Clone number '33' reported to the original Genus while showing the picture of Saitama, Genos, Tatsumaki and Fubuki that was download from Armored Gorilla. "Even one of them is **Senritsu no Tatsumaki [Tornado of Terror]**."

The original gasped out in shock at that. "If they really come…all of our research, everything we have been working on for the past fifteen years, all of them could be destroyed." The original Genus said, knowingly at the possible outcome.

"This is a serious matter indeed." Genus clone number '78' muttered while agreed with the original.

The original Genus tightened his fists in fury as his body shook uncontrollably. "We have no choice but our trump card." As the original said this, the clones gasped in shock, realized what the original meant. "Begin preparation for the release of Carnage Kabuto!"

Immediately, uproars erupted amongst the clones of Genus.

"THE HELL?!"

"NO, NOT HIM!"

"THAT'S CRAZY!"

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!"

"But maybe he's right, that might be the only way!"

"That, if it's not backfired on us!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Maybe we should stop him before it's too late!"

"Don't be panic!" The original ordered his clone calmly despite the dire situation. "Kabuto will be our last resort."

"But…"

"We will activate all our traps from the first to the eighth floor…" The original pressed a button on the computer, activating total eight traps (Maze, Water, Fire, Blizzard, Electricity, Neecle, Vacuum, and Gravity) that were separated in order from first to eighth floor. "If we're lucky, they will take care of the intruders." The fact his body was sweating like crazy, only made the clones worried even more.

"I'm fully aware of what will happen to me…should we fail."

 **Sunday, July 24** **th** **2015, 05:00 P.M, Earth, Unknown Forest.**

"I'd never thought we'd be running the whole way to their base."

Genos asked as he ran in front the other, leading them to House of Evolution's Headquarter since he knew where the exact location is. Saitama was running right behind him while both Tatsumaki and Fubuki right behind the baldy, although the latter required help from her older sister to keep up with the other three.

"Then how else are we gonna get there?" Saitama asked flatly as he casually kept up with Genos's speed with his trademark poker face.

"I was really sure Sensei could fly or something." Genos replied.

"No humans can fly, you know. I thought everyone know that." The baldy replied dryly at Genos's statement.

Fubuki stared at the running bald man with deadpanned expression. _'And no_ _humans can run that fast either. '_ Fubuki thought as she was flying with the help from her sister to keep up with the cyborg, but it was still surprised her watching someone run at high speeds without even breaking a sweat. His face was so blank that this routine feels normal for him.

"Me and my sister are humans, Saitama-kun and we can fly." Tatsumaki suddenly brought up.

"Both of you have psychic powers, so the two of you don't really count." Saitama comically snapped at her.

"Even so, it's amazing that you're never late, sensei. As expected from a true hero." Genos stated as he stepped on a boulder at the base of the cliff.

He paused for a split second and he quickly launched upwards, followed by Saitama who was doing the same action effortlessly with his black face (which amazed a certain green haired Esper to no end) and followed by the Esper sister who were flying all the way up.

"To tell you the truth, I barely arrive on time." Saitama replied dryly as he and the other landed in front of a tall building that was built in the middle of forest.

So much for secret base.

"We're here…this is the place that Gorilla told us of." Genos stated as he faced the tall building.

"So this is…"

"The House of Evolution." Genos finished.

Saitama pointed his finger at the tall building and began to count the floor. "One, two, three, four, five, six…looks like it's about eight stories hi-"

Tatsumaki suddenly charged a rather large amount of Psychic power in both of her palms that formed into a pair of small green balls before she blasted it to the building.

 **(KAAAAA BOOOOOOOOMMMM!)**

In the matter of second, the building was destroyed from the face of the existence along with the surrounding forest, creating a wide and long trench that stretched until fifty kilometers away.

Genos and Fubuki merely saw this in pure awestruck. _'What a destructive power.'_ Was that all the thought in their heads.

"There Saitama-kun, problem solved." Tatsumaki said proudly while showing off her handiwork to her idol.

"Um… Tatsu-chan, what was with that all of a sudden?" Saitama asked, the smoke of the wreckage passed on his face.

Tatsumaki looked up at him and smiled. "Hai. I decided to destroy all of them in one swoop for you so they won't be wasting your precious time anymore." Tatsumaki replied, hopping that her idol would be pleased by her action.

"Well, you have my thanks but…" Saitama looked at the complete desolation in front of him. "…We could have at least seen what the bad guys had in store for us. That was kind of mean, you know."

As the result, Tatsumaki suddenly comically sulked on the ground as an imaginary rainstorm materialized itself above her head. "Gomennasai [I'm Sorry]!" Tatsumaki muttered dejectedly while inwardly kicking herself for her earlier action.

Saitama shrugged his shoulders for a second before looked around and found a metal flooring beneath him. "Anyway, it seems they have a bunker here." Saitama then processed scraped the metal like it was a flimsy sticker since begin with.

"So that building was just a ruse for the real entrance." Fubuki deduced.

"Why though?" Saitama wondered while digging up his nose due to dust as he walked down the stairs. "They could have hid the real entrance in another place instead placing a building on top of it."

 **Sunday, July 24** **th** **2015, 05:15 P.M, Earth, House of Evolution Bunker.**

It took them quite a while to traverse down. It was a huge ass bunker. The group thought that upon entering there could be an elevator here. Sadly no, it has been stairs only. The Esper sister didn't have a problem with it since they were hovering all the way down there, but whoever built this place must be lacked common sense whatsoever.

They end up at a long straight corridor. There were lights lined up on each wall and it gave them the idea this was the main entrance.

"By the way Saitama-kun, there is something I've been meaning to ask to you." Tatsumaki began as she now walked beside her idol through the long corridor.

"Hmmp…" Was that all Saitama's response, signaling her to continue.

"Why your name wasn't registered on Hero Association site?" Tatsumaki asked, causing Saitama stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

"Hero Association? What is that?" Saitama asked with questioned look as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Tatsumaki was about to answer that but Fubuki suddenly pulled out her smartphone and browsered into Hero Association's site. Fubuki then processed to give her phone over Saitama so he could take a look at Hero Association's site homepage.

"Take a test at any local branch of the Hero Association. If you score better than the cut-off, you will be registered in the Hero Registry and will be allowed to officially call yourself a 'hero.'" Saitama read the homepage flatly before he used his thumb to scroll down.

"Once you are recognized by the Association, you are deemed a pro and will get paid from donations collected by the Association." He scrolled down again

"All heroes in the public eye are registered, professional heroes. You may be doing plenty of hero work, but self-proclaimed heroes are just weir-does…"

"…Weirdoes spouting nonsense viewed with suspicion." Tatsumaki finished the last part for him.

Saitama then give the phone back to Fubuki. "I really had no idea this Hero association is even exists." He responded honestly.

' _You proclaimed yourself as a 'hero' and hadn't heard about it? Does he live in under rock or something?'_ Fubuki thought with a sweat-drop while staring at the bald man in utter disbelief.

"Heroes that aren't registered aren't credited nor taken notice so whenever something bad happens, the closest or immediate hero who responded will take it if no one took responsibility." Tatsumaki explained further to her idol. "Beside, joining the Association would prevent you to be mistaken as villain by the civilian."

"Is that really how it works?" Saitama asked as he looked at Fubuki who nodded in response. "Are you two registered?" He asked again and this time looked at Tatsumaki who nodded at him.

"How about you, Genos?" Saitama asked at the blond cyborg who, honestly almost forgotten by the group.

"No, I feel no need to." Genos simply answered, causing the bald man snapped his head at him.

"Then let's register after this fiasco! Register with me and I'll make you my disciple!" Saitama requested.

He actually felt no need to register, just like Genos. However, due his unimpressive appearance, he was really sure somebody would mistake him for a bad guy someday. So if joining Hero Association would prevent that from happening, then so be it.

His sensei's request made Genos beamed into smile. "Yes sir!" Genos saluted at him as they continued their 'raid' on House of Evolution.

But not even ten second they continued their walk.

"I sense living beings deeper in…" Genos suddenly said out of blue before he gasped out. "…Sensei, the two of them are approaching at high speed." The cyborg informed the bald man.

Sure enough, the lighting on the corridor's end began blacking out one by one. Shards of glass started cracking around the corridor and it echoed was getting nearer and nearer. The group looked ahead to see a huge monster, clutching a man who none other than Dr. Genus in its right hand and was marching at them at surprising speed.

"Oi, there are four of them. Which one is the specimen you are talking about?" The monster asked Genus while continued marched closer to the group.

"The one with bald head." Genus answered while groaning in pain.

"Then, you don't need the other three right?!" The monster declared as it readied its giant red arm to squash the said other three (Genos, Tatsumaki and Fubuki) like a bug, although technically he's one.

However, Tatsumaki merely used her powerful psychic power to create a faint green barrier around her and her sister. And the moment the monster slammed its huge left fist at the girls, it merely bounced back and slammed onto Genos, embedded him on the wall.

Saitama who were merely standing nonchalantly when the monster attacked his 'acquaintances', turned around to see the monster towered him from behind.

"My name is Carnage Kabuto…" The monster known as Carnage Kabuto introduced himself to the bald man.

He was a massive being, towering over the group. He was humanoid but his body has many characteristics resembling a beetle, including a thick exoskeleton and a large horn on his head, similar to that of a rhinoceros beetle. His body also has many large spikes on his arms and legs.

"We got a huge ass combat experimentation room…" Kabuto jerked his thumb behind him. "…Let's do it over there."

Saitama merely glared at the monster who grinned at him ear-to-ear in response.

"If that's how you treat your guest, then I need you to teach you some manner. Fight on!"

 **Sunday, July 24** **th** **2015, 05:20 P.M, Earth, House of Evolution Bunker, Combat Experimentation Room.**

Soon enough, everyone (Including Genos and Dr. Genus) was present in the combat experimentation room Carnage Kabuto talked about. It was a huge ass room like he said, brightly lit and mostly made of white square tiles everywhere. Only one thought that was in Saitama's hairless head.

' _How in the world they would clean up such huge room?'_

However, three minutes earlier, when Genos and Genus weren't present. Only the Esper sister, the baldy and the monster did. Just when Saitama and Carnage Kabuto was about to begin the 'fight', Genos from the doorway, blasts Kabuto with a large wave of fire. Genos then rushed towards Carnage Kabuto and threw a flurry of punches at Kabuto, who then throws a single punch at Genos and smashes him to the ground, breaking apart the left side of his face. Genos, after recovering from the blow, attempts to fire another lazer at Carnage Kabuto, but Kabuto blows on it and sends it right back to Genos, causing his hair to poof up into an afro.

"Tatsu-chan," Saitama called out, catching Tatsumaki's attention. "Do you mind holding Genos down, at this rate he's going to lose a limb or two."

"Got it!" Tatsumaki nodded as she held down Genos with her psychic abilities, much to Genos chagrin.

Saitama then turned his attention to the mutation monster with his cape was flowing in epic fashion. Tatsumaki saw this and only one thought that was on her girlside's mind.

' _WEEEEEE….SOOOO COOOOOL!'_

Tatsumaki squealed like a fangirl in her mind when she witnessed Saitama with a rather serious face which is so rare to see.

Fubuki merely stood beside her sister while focusing her attention to the bald man who was praised the hell out of him like some kind of god by her older sister.

' _Let's see what you can really do…Saitama.'_

"Oh, I see it! I see it! You're supposed to be that strong specimen that doctor always talked about." Carnage Kabuto guessed.

"Don't disappoint me now." Saitama said as we walked closer to the bulk monster. "You're this place's ultimate weapon, right? You're clearly not the same as the guys from this morning. Just look at you, oozing with nothing but confidence."

Carnage Kabuto merely grinned devilishly at that before he vanished from everyone's sight in a speed that only Saitama and Tatsumaki could follow.

' _So fast!'_ Fubuki and Genos widened their in shock, clearly not expecting such huge monster would possess such incredible speed.

Kabuto appeared behind Saitama and brought up his large right fist, intending to launch the first strike. However, he hesitated for a split second and he jumped away to the farthest side of the room. It was more like a retreat than a tactical positioning with how much distance he made.

Saitama merely looked over his shoulder as his face reverted back to hi poker face. "Oi…what are you doing? Why did you back away?" Saitama asked flatly with a hint of confusion.

Fubuki widened her eyes at this. _'He backed away? What the heck is happening?'_ She thought in pure shock.

There was a worried expression on the monster. Carnage Kabuto looked like he avoided certain death. His entire body was sweating all over as his heart was beating faster and getting even faster every second.

' _If I'd attacked him just now, he'd have killed me in a second…Just who the hell is this guy?'_

In his perspective, Carnage Kabuto could clearly see an extremely dangerous aura surrounding around Saitama, who merely stood there like a sore thumb.

' _He's leaving himself wide open…yet all of my instincts are screaming, sending out danger signals!'_

"Huh?" Was that all Saitama could say since he clearly lost at what just happen.

Carnage Kabuto gritted his teeth both in fury and terror. "YOU BASTARD! How the hell did you get that strong?!" He screamed like a little bitch.

There was silence for a moment, not a single sound was made expect Kabuto heavily breathing that clearly echoed through the room.

Saitama face somehow reverted back to his 'serious' one. "So you want to know too?" No one made an answer but Saitama took it as yes. "Okay, fine!"

 **(One Punch Man OST Hero Society: Play)**

Saitama then turned to the now, afro cyborg. "Genos, you'd better listen carefully too." The baldy adviced his 'disciple'.

' _Saitama-kun is going to tell his secret now?'_ Tatsumaki thought while she and pretty much everyone here would finally know why the baldy was so strong.

"I'd like to know too!" A male voice suddenly rang in.

Everyone turned to left to see a man in tattered black suit walked in the room while clutched his wounded right arm.

"Huh? Who are you again?" Saitama asked plainly, titling his shiny head in confusion.

"My name is Genus…" Genus answered, clearly in pain from his injury. "…I'm the scientist who is in charge in this organization. I'm also curious about the secret of your strength." Saitama looked at him for a moment before shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay, fine!"

Fubuki merely stared at him in disbelief. _'Is it healthy to reveal your secret to your enemy?'_ Fubuki thought in confusion at the bald man, letting his enemy knew his secret.

Saitama cleared his throat first before he begun to deliver his 'epic speech' to his 'audiences'.

"First, what's important is, to make sure to stick to this intense training regimen."

 _'Training? Not modification surgery or genetic enhancement, but training?'_ Genus thought in utter disbelief at the new information he got.

 _'What kind of training…?'_ Carnage Kabuto thought while still sweating.

"You just have to keep doing it. No matter how hard it gets. It took me three years to get this strong."

' _It only took three years for Saitama-kun to be that strong? Sooooo coooool!'_ I thought I don't need to tell you who thought that.

Saitama then paused for a moment before he declared the 'most epic part' of his entire speech.

 **"One hundred push-ups! One hundred sit-ups! One hundred squats! Then a ten kilometer run! Every single day!"**

Everyone minus Tatsumaki had an imaginary question marks popped out above their heads while their faces expressed a rather stupid expression with only one thought.

' _THE FUCK?!'_

"And of course, make sure you eat three meals a day. Just a banana in the morning is fine. But the most important thing is to never use the A/C or heat in the summer or winter so that you can strengthen the mind."

' _That's how Saitama-kun was able to resist my power….That's soooo coool'_

"In the beginning, you'll wish you were dead. You might start thinking what's the harm of taking a day off? But for me, in order to be a strong hero, no matter how tough it was, even if I was spitting blood, I never stopped."

 _'A strong hero…cooool'_

"I kept doing squats even when my legs were so heavy they refused to move. Even when my arms started making weird clicking noises, I kept doing push-ups. A year and a half later, I started to notice a difference. I was bald."

 _'Bald?! So Saitama-kun had have hair after all. I wonder what does he looks like when he still had his hair.'_

"And I had become stronger! In other words, you gotta train like hell to the point where your hair falls out. That's the only way to become strong."

 _'Well, that's probably only work for you Saitama-kun.'_

"The guys that are fooling around with the 'new human race' and evolution junk will never make it this far. Human beings are strong because we have the ability to change ourselves."

 _'Not only strong, but he's wise too.'_

Saitama crossed his arms after his epic speech, looking quite pleased of himself while Genos hung his head low as his remain eye were shadowed.

"Saitama-sensei…you're…" Genos muttered and was about to explode if-.

"SOOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOL!"

 **(One Punch Man OST Hero Society: Stop)**

-If Tatsumaki's ears piercing squeals didn't rang through the large room. Everyone, including Saitama himself, had to cover their ears with their hand if they didn't want to go deaf by Tatsumaki deafening, yet girlish squeals.

"YOU'RE SOOOO COOOOL SAITAMA-KUN! TO THINK YOU'D BECOME SOOOOO STRONG IN MERE THREE YEARS BY DOING A MERE STANDARD STRENGHT TRAINING!"

"Eh?"

"AND THE FACT YOU'RE ABLE TO RESIST MY POWER BY TRAINING YOUR MIND ON SOME A FRIGGING AIR CONDITIONER."

"…."

"NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THE WAY YOU PUSHED YOURSELF THROUGH YOUR LIMITS IN ORDER TO BECOME A STRONG HERO IS MAKING ME ADMIRES YOU EVEN MORE!"

Saitama could only heard the older Esper's rant about how cool he is and made no attempt to stop it since he too, had no idea what to do now.

Fubuki could only gawk at the scene before her. _'D-Does sister really believe all those crap he just spouting?'_ Fubuki did her best to hold the urge to snap out her older sister from her girlish side and brought up the prideful Tatsumaki she knew well back to the surface.

"Tatsu-chan…" Saitama was speechless at this.

Never in his wildest dream would he dare to think that anyone would believe every bit of his words in he told them about 'the secret of his strength'. Saitama suddenly appeared in front of the little Esper, greatly surprising her before hugged her tiny body which successfully made her blushed as red as tomato.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU BELIEVE ME! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'D NEVER THOUGHT SOMEONE WOULD BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAID, EVEN IF THAT'S THE TRUTH!" The baldy comically wailed like a cry baby on his fangirl's shoulder.

However, the mood was broken when someone decided to butt in.

"Oh yeah." Carnage Kabuto muttered menacingly as he stepped forward to the group.

Dr. Genus saw this and widened his eyes in pure horror, knowing what the monster was about to do. "No! Carnage Kabuto!" Genus exclaimed in pure terror.

"If you don't wanna tell us your secret, then so be it." The monster clenched his hands tightly, veins appearing all over his body. There was a sudden increase of his bulk, some carapace popping from the change.

"STOPIT ! You'll go on another rampage again!" The doctor did his best to stop his strongest creation without much success.

Red lights suddenly flashed throughout the room and a warning siren blared on. Everyone, including Tatsumaki who had just wake up from her fangirl's side, noticing the only entrance was closing.

"I bet you aren't stronger than me anyway!" The monster's features began changed every second.

His skin turned into purple and the vein lining on his skin into green. His single horn sharpened, his fangs became apparent on his face, and his eyes turned bloodshot. The bulk of his body continued to increase.

"But, since you pissed me off, I'm gonna crush you into oblivion." The monster heavily stomped on the floor, shattered it in process as he finished his transformation.

 **(One Punch Man Fight Scene Music: Play)**

" **Ashura Modo! [Carnage Mode]!"**

The whole room changed into its lock down status. The walls and floors turned into a scarlet color, strengthening the integrity of its foundation. In its high red alert status, no one would be able to leave the room until the threat disappeared.

Because of this too, Carnage Kabuto's skins turned into deep cobalt blue while the veing lining on his body glowed in neon green. Despite of the growing ominous atmosphere and situation, Saitama kept his calm and detached demeanor. The only people who worried were Dr. Genus and Fubuki.

"When I get like this, I will lose control for a whole week and my lust for death cannot be quelled!" The monster declared and now towered the group even more. "After I kill you, I'll head into town and go on a killing spree until next Saturday!"

Saitama audibly gasped at that.

"If you are indeed a strong hero, then try and stop me!" The monster then challenged the bald man.

"WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!"

The next thing happened was a fist hitting the bald man right to the face. He rocketed straight towards the wall and he bounced off. Carnage Kabuto followed him and continued landing tremendous attacks on him. The victim didn't even bother to dodge or block but instead absorbed all the punishment.

"Sensei?" Genos wondered out loud why the bald man didn't fight back.

Fubuki winced from the onslaught. She really wanted personally to smack Saitama and his bald shiny head for his absolute nonsense speech earlier, also for corrupting her older sister. The monster was clearly leagues ahead from his earlier form and with all honesty, she not stood even stood no chance even against his earlier form. The only one she thought who could defeat this monster was Tatsumaki, who merely watched the scene without worry at all.

The monster aimed his sharp horn at the caped hero. He launched towards him, excited at the prospect of seeing his innards and blood.

' _Then that means…today is….'_ Saitama tightened his right fist and unleashed his own attack. "BARGAIN DAY AT SUPERMARKET!" The baldy yelled to the heaven itself as he launched a single punch at the monster that ended a rather anticlimax fight.

The monster's body then exploded in green blood and purple gore. Carnage Kabuto, whatever remained of him, landed on the floor, dead and in pieces as the room reverted back to its normal state.

' _J-Just what the hell is this man?!'_

The younger Esper, could believe what she just witnessed. The unimpressive man she originally thought was nothing, was able to kill a monster that far above her level in single punch. If she had blinked even for a second, she might have missed it altogether. At this very second, Fubuki now realized why her sister was fangirling him so much.

Just as old people say.

The strong one would be attracted to the stronger one.

Saitama kneeled on the ground and clutched his head in 'pure agony'. "Dammit! I screwed up!" He let out a rather anguish cry which confused both Fubuki and Dr. Genus who also still couldn't believe at what he just saw.

The scientist was dumbstruck at the bald man, he thought why would he screwed up after killing his greatest creation with one punch until the wounded cyborg gave the answer.

"I'm pretty sure sensei is upset about this." The cyborg showed the scientist the coupon he got from his teacher.

 **(One Punch Man Fight Scene Music: Stop)**

"Saitama-kun…" Tatsumaki walked towards her idol who still sulked on the floor at the thought of missing the bargain day at supermarket. Lucky for him, his fangirl seems knew how to cheer up his mood. "…The store closes at 10 P.M." Saitama was now looking at her. "That is about four hour away…with your incredible speed, you can make it if you hurry."

Her words seems snapped her idol from grieving state as Saitama's spirit suddenly went through the roof at that statement while he quickly stood back to his feet. "I'll make it if I hurry?" He asked his fangirl hopefully.

"Yes!" Tatsumaki nodded in respond.

"Let's go, Tatsu-chan! You too, Genos, Fubuki!" Saitama called out as he ran towards the wall.

Dr. Genus merely stared at the retreated group while in deep thought.

' _I think I'm done…with this research…'_

 **(BAM)**

The scientist widened his eye when the bald man destroyed a dozen layered of concrete wall with a single punch.

' _It appears…I'm the one who must change.'_

Sniffed a bit, the scientist then let out a small smile. It was a smile of contentment, like he had enough of the things he recklessly pursued, a new beginning. He was sure this must be a dawning experience for him.

To set a new outlook of life.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, Dragon King Acnologia.**

 **Yeah, I'm pretty sure that you have this question in your head: WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG?. Anyway, it took me so long to update this story because (A censorship rant about my job).**

 **Also, this story has become the MOST POPULAR ONE PUNCH MAN FANFICTION SO FAR. YES! YES! Thanks for your support to this story despite the grammar mistake. I'll introduce two new features in this story that I also applied to my other stories.**

 **First is "Review Answering Section": Yeah guys, due the constant review that is still currently flowing to my story, I think it would be rude for me to not answer them. Well, at least some of them because there are just TOO MANY OF THEM, which makes me so happy. It's not like some of the review aren't important, it's just that I'm a lazy person to do it.**

 **Second is "Explanation Section": At the end of chapter, I'll explain few things that you might don't understand. But, if you have a question about my story, feel free to ask on the review and I might answer them as the best as I could without spilling some spoilers.**

 **P.S: Please do kind to leave a review, a long one if you can. Tell me what is good and what is bad about my story. I always welcomed a constructive criticism, but the flame will be give to Erza, even though she has nothing to do with this story!**

 **Answer Some Reviews:**

 **NothingExistence:** Well, you're wrong about one thing. It's not like I'm implying that 'Oh I've got a long review so my story is better that the others'. No, it's not like that. It's just that I'm always pumped for when I read a long review, if fact, I'm always fired up when I saw the number of review in my story is increasing.

 **Lightningblade49:** Thanks for reviewing buddy. About your questions, you will found out the answer in this chapter

 **daniel2610994:** Sorry for that, but I promise to you that you will see something different from the canon that I hope you won't be disappoint by it.

 **Doctor Dandy:** See this chapter and you will find out. Also, thanks for leaving a review.

 **silenthero27:** I already PM you, so all I can say is thanks for leaving a long review :D

 **Mattricole:** The same as above, although I wonder when will you update your story?

 **Guest:** Yes, it is. Although, it won't be completely same as canon.

 **ChronoMitsurugi:** I'm sorry to tell you this, but I've decided Fubuki won't be in pairing. Adding her will only ruin the flow of the story and I think Saitama is more like one-girl type of guy.

 **Rhavis:** The story won't be called "The Caped Baldy's Fangirl" if I didn't portray Tatsumaki like one.

 **Anyone else that I can't mention one by one:** Thank you for leaving a review :D

"The Caped Baldy's Fangirls" - People Speech

 _'The Caped Baldy's Fangirls' - People Thoughts_

 **"The Caped Baldy's Fangirls" – Creature/Robotic Speech/Attack/Television**

 **'The Caped Baldy's Fangirls' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(The Caped Baldy's Fangirls) - Sounds Effect**

 **The Caped Baldy's Fangirls - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Chapter 4: The Baldy's Finally Registered**

 **Unknown Time, Unknown Place**

"Huh?"

Saitama, Our favorite Hero, dressed in his white plain shirt and blue shorts, blinked his eyes few times in utter confusion when he found himself in a rather white void.

White was all his eyes could see.

There was literally nothing else.

That, until a piece of paper suddenly floated toward his direction.

Saitama effortlessly caught the paper with his right hand and read the contents, which made his eyes widened as wide as a saucer to the point it could popped out of his bald head anytime.

"TIME SALE! GIGANTIC SALE OVER 90%!" Saitama exclaimed in utter shock when he read what it seems to be a coupon from supermarket.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD MISS THIS!" After that declaration, the baldy began to run to random direction while searching for the exit.

However, after what it feels like twelve hours of running, he still couldn't find the way out of this endless void.

Saitama put his hands on his knee while panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath. _'It's no use, I can't get out of here.'_ Saitama thought sorrowfully as his entire body was drenched with sweats. _'If only I could find the door.'_ It seems Saitama will get what he wants.

Because a 'Doraemon anywhere-style' door, suddenly appeared out of freaking nowhere, which raised the baldy's spirits through the roof.

"FOUND IT!" Saitama comically exclaimed in pure joy and ran towards the door before literally, made his way through the door.

Saitama then saw a blinding white light after he literally burst through that door.

The baldy slowly opened his eyes after he was sure that the light was gone and widened his eyes as he fell to his knee. "YEEEEEESSSSS!" He yelled out in triumphant as he pumped his fist to the air in victory when he found himself in a supermarket.

Our favorite Hero rose up to his feet while looked around the supermarket.

Strangely, there is no one here except a young woman with long black hair acted as the cashier. But Saitama could see there is a sale for round steak, which so expensive in normal price and there are some sales for vegetables too, some ingredients, eggs, chickens, milks, ect.

To sum it all, this place is like a paradise for Saitama.

Saitama then realized if he had his pocket or not and began reached into his short's pocket and pulled out his small wallet, just to make sure he has money to go to supermarket.

After he was sure the money was there, he then processed with a market basket and began to pick all the things he needs for his food stocks.

After few minutes of shooping, Saitama then went to the cashier with his basket full of soon to be his food stocks.

Saitama put the basket on the counter and pulled out his wallet. "So, how much I should pay for these?" He asked confidently as he opened his wallet slightly.

 **(KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!)**

"Huh?"

Saitama raised an eyebrow in confusion when he heard a loud noise that sounds like an alarm clock.

"I'm sorry sir, but the time is up. The sales are irrelevant now!" The chasier said that to the baldy in apologetically manner.

The words from the cashier made our favorite hero went pale as his body comically cracked like a shattered glass and dropped his wallet.

There is nothing he can do except comically shouting one word to the heaven itself.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKK!"

 **Friday, July 29** **th** **2015, 07:00 A.M, Earth, Z-City, Saitama's Apartment.**

 **(RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG)**

Saitama's eyes flew open and he forcefully kicked the silk sheets that were gathered around his form away when he heard the clock ringing. He then used his right hand and reached out the clock to press onto the clock to stop its rather annoying noises.

Saitama then let out a loud yawn as he stretched out his body a bit and rose up to sat on, in his opinion, soft and comfy bed until he realized something off.

' _Wait a minute…soft and comfy bed?'_ Saitama thought as his hands feels the soft material he was sitting on before he looked down and noticed something off.

Because he was currently sitting on a king-sized bed with a majestic looking red blankets to cover it up and a bunch of fancy pillows, which were far too expensive for him to buy one.

Saitama then turned his attention to his apartment and also found something off. His apartment has suddenly rather more spacious than he remembered. Not only that, but it seems his apartment now has a rather huge living room with some fancy sofa, a highly crafted glass table and a flat-screen LED TV complete with sounds system, DVD, Karaoke, and even Playstation 3.

He turned to his right and noticed there was what it looks like a study rooms, complete with table, a big comfy chair, Laptop, computer and bookcase that contains some of his manga collections. He also spotted a door that he guessed to be a bathroom, probably has changed too.

"Good morning Saitama-kun!"

Saitama snapped his bald head to his left when he heard a very familiar voice. Walking out from the newly expanded kitchen, was S-Class Hero Rank 2, **Senritsu no Tatsumaki [Tornado of Terror]** , with a tray of foods that was floating from her powers while dressed in a set of light green wool pajamas with patterns of swirly white clouds a set of light green wool pajamas with patterns of swirly white clouds.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Our favorite hero freaked out loudly. He then pointed his shaking finger at the Esper. "W-W-What are you doing here?" He stuttered as if he just saw a ghost.

Tatsumaki only walked towards his bed, although she stumbled a little because the clothes were slightly too big on her. Despite being twenty eight years old, this clothes only made her looks childish, but also irresistibly adorable, though Saitama won't admit it out loud.

"What does it looks like Saitama-kun? I'm moving in here, I also had purchased two vacant apartments next to yours in order to expand your own apartment." Tatsumaki explained briefly as she put the tray of foods on Saitama's lap.

"How?" The baldy wondered out loud.

"I already move in my things to the two apartments I bought for the last five days, but I just demolished the wall last night while you were sleeping." Tatsumaki answered, causing the baldy gawked like an idiot as the girl giggle cutely at his reaction. "You were really a hard sleeper. You didn't even budge a little when I, will all my might, used my psychic power just to move you up to my bed. Were you having a sweet dream last night?" Tatsumaki asked curiously as she climbed onto the king-sized bed.

"Well, kind of…until it was ruined that that damn clock." Saitama mumbled the last part for himself before he just realized something. "Wait a minute, did you just say you moved me from my futon to your bed, as in this bed?" Saitama asked while pointed at the bed he was sitting on.

"Yes!" Tatsumaki nodded in respond.

"Were we slept together last night?" Another question from Saitama.

And another nod from Tatsumaki.

Saitama audibly gasped out in shock before pointed his finger again at the Esper who startled a bit at the sudden act. "YOU DIDN'T DO SOMETHING TO ME, DID YOU?" Saitama comically asked accusingly, causing the Esper's face flared up like a christmas tree.

"N-NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Tatsumaki denied as best as she could, but the thought of her and her idol doing adult things only made her face went even redder that before. "THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD DO SUCH THING WITHOUT SAITAMA-KUN'S PERMISSION!" Tatsumaki instantly shut her mouth with both of her hands as she finished said that before she buried her head on the bed in embarrassment.

Because her words from before was indicating that she was expecting of doing 'that' with Saitama.

Fortunately, Saitama was as dense as a brick and only reverted back to his poker face. "Oh, okay then." He said plainly as if nothing happens, much to the Esper's relief.

Saitama then looked down to a tray that sat on his lap before looked at Tatsumaki curiously. "What is this, Tatsu-chan?" He asked plainly, but with a hint of curious as well.

"Your breakfast…I made it special for you." Tatsumaki answered proudly, while inwardly sweating like crazy and hoped her idol would like her cooking.

Saitama looked back to his breakfast, which consisted of a rather huge grilled steak with a smell that made him hungry even more before shrugged his shoulder and took a fork, stabbing the steak in front of him and cutting it with knife before took a bite.

Saitama widened his eyes as he took the first bite, causing Tatsumaki looked at him with expectation. He removed the fork from his mouth, chewing the meat inside of his mouth few times before swallowed it whole.

"How is my cooking, Saitama-kun?" Tatsumaki asked her idol with big expectation.

Much to her surprise, Saitama immediately stabbed the steak again with the fork, shattered the plate the steak sat on before comically swallowed the huge slab of meat whole in an instant. Saitama then burped up loudly, so loud that the birds above his apartment made a brake for it.

Saitama then looked back to Tatsumaki, who twirled her index fingers like a giddy schoolgirl and smile warmly at her. "Wow, that was delicious Tatsu-chan! You're really good at cooking, thank you!" Saitama thanked sincerely to the Esper, never in his life before he'd ever taste a cooking as delicious as Tatsumaki's cooking.

Tatsumaki could only smile brightly at the complement and bowed to him. "Thank you, Saitama-kun!" She responded while inwardly cheering to herself as she just made a good impression to her idol.

Tatsumaki raised her head again after she remembered something important. "Oh yeah, today is the 54th Hero Certification Exam at Hero Association HQ in A-City." Tatsumaki reminded her idol who had a realization face.

"Oh yeah…that exam." Saitama then hopped off from the bed. "Better prepare myself then, you can take the bathroom first Tatsu-chan. I need to water my cactus first." Saitama said as he walked towards his balcony.

"Haaaaaaai…" Tatsumaki picked up the tray then hopped off from and began walked towards the bathroom before she audibly gasped as she dropped the tray on the floor. "Um…Saitama-kun?"

Saitama stopped from his track and looked over his shoulder to look at Tatsumaki. "Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"By you mean cactus, you mean the one that was on balcony?" Tatsumaki asked rather fearfully as her voice shaken a little.

Saitama nodded his bald head.

"Um…you see…" Tatsumaki was hesitating at first before spilled it out. "…the thing is…I, kinda threw it to a dump truck this morning when I went shopping because I thought you didn't need it anymore."

3

2

1

0

"SAY WHAT?" Saitama freaked out even louder than before.

"I-I-I…" Tatsumaki couldn't properly answer that.

"WAAAAAAAAH! HOW COULD YOU? I WORKED HARD TO WIN THAT CACTUS ON A SHOOTING GAME AT CARNAVAL! I RAISED THAT CACTUS EVER SINCE IT WAS STILL A TODDLER! HOW COULD YOU?"

Saitama comically wailed in grieve on the floor, causing Tatsumaki felt guilty even more. Some people may think that the bald man merely overdramatically over such trivial thing, but for Tatsumaki, her idol's sadness was hers as well.

"S-Saitama-kun, p-please don't cry…" That only made Saitama comically wailed even more as he rolled back and front like a child who didn't get what they wanted from their parents. "…O-Okay, fine. Please wait here…I'm gonna be back in thirty second." The Esper declared as she ran towards balcony, opening the glass door with her power before took off to the sky at high speed, leaving a green tail of light while searching for a dump truck that carrying her idol's precious cactus.

Saitama already stopped 'crying' and merely sat on the floor with still distraught about his cactus.

Exactly thirty second later, Tatsumaki burst in the apartment through the balcony with her entire body were covered by trash mucks, even her green medusa-like hair had been tainted by a decomposed apple and a fish bone.

"Here Saitama-kun…your cactus!" Tatsumaki held out the cactus Saitama talked about as if she presented it to him.

Saitama quickly snatched the plant from the Esper, dusted it off a bit and snuggled it to his face, ignoring the spines that were on that cactus which was nowhere near enough to even tickle him. "OOOOOOHHH, YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Saitama comically cried out in relief at the sight of his precious cactus.

Tatsumaki could only giggle at her idol antic before she noticed herself was dirty because 'something' she did to a poor dump truck. "I'll take a bath first Saitama-kun!" Tatsumaki called out as she floated towards the bathroom to clean up herself.

Saitama only nodded in respond without even looking at her. He then stood up to his feet and walked to his balcony before put his precious cactus on the floor. He took the watering can beside the pot and walked towards the kitchen to fill it in. After he finished filling in the watering can and was about to stroll back to the balcony, but he suddenly stopped and he picked up a remote before he turned 'his' new LED TV on.

The TV turned on and showed a news report.

" **An accident has just occurred at A-City. A dump truck suddenly crashed onto Hero Association HQ where the 54** **th** **Hero Certification Exam being held. The driver survives from the crash and only suffers minor injuries. Still unknown the cause of this to happen, but thanks to this accident, the 54** **th** **Hero Certification Exam has been postponed for three hours in order to clean up a two metric tons of trash from the venue…"**

Saitama didn't even bother to listens the rest of the report and walked to the balcony, crouching down and began to water his cactus. However, there's one thought that he had in his mind, regarding the recent news he just listened since he seems recognized the dump truck from the news.

' _Wonder what the hell that dump truck from this city was doing at A-City?'_

 **Friday, July 29** **th** **2015, 10:12 A.M, Earth, A-City, Hero Association's HQ.**

A black limousine stopped right in front of a tall, metal constructed building that possessed fifty floors and seemingly has no windows. This is the heart of organization that declared itself as the protector of humanity. This is the Hero Association Headquarter.

Today wasn't an ordinary day like usual since the building was crowded by approximately 2,400 of people that intend to register in 54th Hero Certification Exam. Some of the applicants were already in their costumes, turning the main hall like a convention for comicon.

The driver stepped out from the driver seat and went to the passenger seat to open the back door for his passengers. S-Class Hero Rank 2, **Senritsu no Tatsumaki [Tornado of Terror],** stepped out the car and followed by a certain blond cyborg named Genos.

"Ready to go, Saitama-kun?" Tatsumaki announced as she stood in front of the entrance. However, Tatsumaki titled her head in confusion when there was no respond from her idol. "Saitama-kun?"

Tatsumaki curious why the baldy didn't answer her and looked over her shoulder to see Saitama was sleeping soundly on the backseat. The baldy was snoring like a sleeping rhinoceros as bubble came out from his nose.

Genos also saw this and initiatively wake his sensei up from his sleep. "Sensei, we're here." Genos nudged his mentor slightly, causing the bubbled suddenly pooped out and instantly wake Saitama up from his slumber.

"Uh-oh…." Saitama slowly opened his eyes as he looked around before sat and rubbed his eyes while yawing tiredly. "Are we here already?" Saitama questioned to no one in particular but somebody answered him anyway.

"Yes, Saitama-kun. We're here, let's go!" Tatsumaki processed to drag her idol out of her limousine and walked in to the main hall while Genos followed the two from behind.

As they walked in, the three noticed some stares from the other. They could also hear murmurs from the crowd around them. The three of them didn't need to be genius to tell what that caused those crowd to do so.

First, probably because Tatsumaki, since she was a well known Hero after all.

Second was Genos, the cyborg noticed some stares from the girls applicants whose face were blushing, although Genos paid no attention to it.

The last one that mostly attracts the attentions the most was Saitama.

His appearance, his aura, everything about him screamed nothing but average. If it weren't for his bald head and the hoodie sweater with the word 'oppai' right and also possessed two curved line that perfectly described what the word means while being displayed as clear as the sun on the chest, people wouldn't even think twice about paying attention at the man.

Tatsumaki noticed the stares and paid no mind to it. Although she doesn't need to be a genius to tell that the crowds were mostly looking at her idol. _'Saitama-kun is soooo coooool…He didn't seems ashamed a bit despite wearing that ridiculous sweater.'_ Tatsumaki inwardly squealed within her mind while still couldn't believe it at how easily Saitama was able to ignore all those looks people gave to him.

And you couldn't blame her since Tatsumaki has experiencing the same thing before.

Back in the past, when the 14th Hero Certification Exam being held, she was the one who attracts attention the most due her diminutive size. People labeled her as 'dream little kid' or 'a lost child that get lost into adult world'. And right away, she used her psychic power and leveled an entire area within radius five kilometers when one of the administrators said to her 'Get lost you Brat! This examination is not for a scrawny little kid like you'. Luckily for her, due her immense strength, the association's upper ranks decided to brush it off as if nothing happen and right away accepted her and labeled her as S-Class Hero, making her the first one that got into the Top Class at the first try.

And the fact that Saitama was able to ignore all those people as if they were never exist, was a astounding feat in Tatsumaki's book.

Something that even someone like her, cannot hope to achieve that due her short temperament.

Tatsumaki processed to the front line while Saitama and Genos could only follow her lead. Behind the administration desk, was a tall young woman dressed in black suit with short black hair and purple eyes. The woman adopted a surprise look when she saw Tatsumaki walked towards her.

"T-Tatsumaki-san, why are you here?" The woman asked in rather surprised tone at the sight of one of the strongest Hero the association could afford.

This also gained attentions for the applicants on the front row as they also recognized the green haired Hero.

"Hey, isn't that Tatsumaki?"

"The S-Class Hero Rank 2? No Way! What is she doing here?"

"Could it be, she will be one of the examinators?"

"For real?! Then gone all the fame and money I always dreamed about."

Tatsumaki merely rolled her eyes and inwardly spat in disgust at whoever that said that last comment but she decided to ignore it since she had 'more important' matter to do. She then pulled out a manila folder from within her dress, which confused the hell out Saitama at ho she was able to store that thing in her dress that was so tiny.

"I'll make this quick! I want you to prioritize this man first!" Tatsumaki explained briefly as she put the folder on the administration desk.

The woman behind the desk was sweating like crazy and didn't know how to explain the situation to the Esper. "Um…but Tatsumaki-san…the administration for the exam isn't open yet." She explained politely while chose her word carefully since she doesn't want to anger such powerful person like Tatsumaki.

Tatsumaki's entire body suddenly glowed in green light as she heard the answer. "I don't give a fuck if it's not open yet, you'd better start the exam for Saitama-kun RIGHT NOW!" Tatsumaki was all but ordered with her authoritative tone, which scared everyone sans Saitama and Genos to death.

The woman nodded dumbly and quickly took the folder from the desk before comically scrammed to a door with the sign 'Examination Room' and entered the room.

"Hey…what about me?" Genos suddenly brought up, causing Tatsumaki snapped her head towards him.

"GO WAIT IN THE NEXT LINE LIKE THE OTHERS DID DUMBASS! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT'D BE RUDE TO CUT THE LINE WHILE THE OTHER APPLICANTS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS?" The green haired Esper snapped at the cyborg, ignoring the look that the other applicants gave to her since she technically just did this rude thing she talked about.

"Ma, ma, Tatsu-chan…Genos is my student remember? I think it would be better if he's having exam with me." Saitama said to his fangirl who looked at him in surprise.

While deep down his heart he thought that it's not fair and sounds selfish for him to and Genos get special treatment from Tatsumaki, Saitama knew that it'd be a pain in the ass for him to wait for his turn after seeing such looooooong line from the outside.

After all, he's a very busy man, just like Tatsumaki described him off.

"But…" Tatsumaki was about to protest but after seeing the looks on her idol's face, she finally gave in, although reluctantly. "…Grrrr, fine! Give me your application paper!" Tatsumaki held her right hand out ad felt Genos placed a manila folder on it which Tatsumaki's took it.

Ten seconds later, the woman from before stormed out the room and went back to her desk as fast as she could since she doesn't want to anger Tatsumaki even more by making her wait.

"Hey, there is another one that I 'reluctantly' want you to prioritize first." Tatsumaki said as she emphasized the word reluctantly, much too Genos annoyance, as she placed the folder on the desk.

The woman cleared her throat first as she took the folder before she could speak again. "Ahem…um, Mr. Saitama and Mr. cyborg…please enters the room for physical exam." The woman informed the baldy who picking up his nose with his finger while still wearing his poker face.

Saitama merely nodded and waved at Tatsumaki who smiled at him as he and Genos waltzed towards the room the woman pointing at.

But an uproar immediately erupted like a volcano.

"HEY!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"WHY ARE THOSE TWO TAKE THE EXAM FIRST?!"

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR HOURS!"

"FOR HOURS? I HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE SINCE YESTERDAY!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tatsumaki roared like a ferocious dragon, effectively silenced the uproar. "LIKE I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANY OF YOU HERE. I BEY YOU ONLY BECOME HERO FOR MONEY AND FAME!" Tatsumaki accused everyone of the crowd.

"T-That's not true." One of the crowds who got the ball to reply, stated although in scared tone.

"OH YEAH?!" Tatsumaki cracked her knuckles while a demented grin adored her face. "THEN ALLOW ME TO DECIDE WHETHER IT'S TRUE OR NOT!" With her entire body glowed in green aura, Tatsumaki slowly walked towards the crowds who were smart enough to back away as far as possible from the Esper, thought it's still not gonna save them from Tatsumaki's wrath.

However, it seems the god still like those crowds after all.

"Tatsumaki-san!" A male voice called from the other side on the main hall.

Tatsumaki turned her attention to her right to see a man with circular glasses and hazel colored hair that was parted in the middle, ran towards her in haste. The man stopped right in front of her and panted while tried to regain his breath.

"Oi Shido, what's the big idea?" Tatsumaki asked in rather annoyance.

The man named Shido was finally able to regain his composure before looked up to the Esper. "Tatsumaki-san, please follow me to meeting room now." Shido requested, earning a frown from the Esper.

"Can it wait? I'm about to beat some sense into these people until you interrupted me." Tatsumaki growled at the man wearing glasses, which scared the crowds even more.

"Please Tatsumaki-san, it's urgent." Shido insisted, causing Tatsumaki to grit her teeth before she calmed herself down.

"Grrrrr, Fine!" She huffed reluctantly before she glared fiercely at Shido. "But it'd better be worth it or else!" Shido could only nod his head as he led the green haired Esper to the meeting room, much to the crowd relief.

However…

"THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Tatsumaki turned around to the crowd once again and threatened them before followed Shido again to her previous destination, which is the S-Class Hero's meeting room.

 **Friday, July 29** **th** **2015, 10:31 A.M, Earth, A-City, Hero Association's HQ, S-Class Hero's Meeting Room.**

Tatsumaki and Shido walked into the meeting room where all S-Class Heroes usually had a meeting. The room currently has sixteen seats with each of them has number on the back. The room also has a huge rectangular table that was already installed with holographic computer inside of it.

Tatsumaki looked around and saw no one in the room except her and Shido. "Oi four-eyes…where are everyone else?" Tatsumaki asked the man wearing glasses who widely ignored the insult.

"Everyone is already leave…the meeting was actually over an hour ago." Shido answered the question.

But he suddenly gulped when he saw the look on Tatsumaki's face which indicating that she was utterly pissed. "Then why are you bringing me here?" Tatsumaki growled like an animal at the thought of got here for nothing.

Shido held his hands out in defense. "No, no, no…please don't angry Tatsumaki-san. I'm bringing you here to fill the subject of the meeting that you missed, this subject is truly important that All S-Class Heroes must aware about it." Shido explained and hoping Tatsumaki would understand.

Tatsumaki still glared at him before she huffed in annoyance and sat on one of the seat. "Make it quick! Because I have more important matter to attends." Tatsumaki ordered Shido who nodded in understanding.

"I promise it won't take long." Shido replied.

He then walked toward the table and placed his gadget on the table, which automatically activated the synchronization system. After the process is complete, several holographic screen suddenly appeared in front of Tatsumaki, which all of them showed a small one minute clip of battle in different location.

Tatsumaki saw some heroes on the videos such as S-Class Hero Rank 3: Silver Fang, S-Class Hero Rank 4: Atomic Samurai, S-Class Hero Rank 13: Lightspeed Flash, and S-Class Hero Rank 15: Metal Bat.

But the thing that piqued her attention more was the opponent those S-Class Heroes were fighting against with.

It was three meters tall male, but Tatsumaki could tell that the opponent isn't human. It is more like a large male android with a red skullcap, and has pointed ears. It is shirtless, and wearing green form fitting spandex pants with matching green armbands. The android's red eyes train on the assembled villains, and start glowing.

"What is that thing, Shido?" Tatsumaki asked with a hint of seriousness as she continued eyed the videos.

"It's name is A.M.A.Z.O. It's an android that was created by a group called 'The Organization'. It can literally copying and accessing its opponent's power and skills once it finished scanning them." Shido explained briefly to the Esper who looks quite shocked on the inside, although she did well to hide it from the man.

"What's the disaster level for this android?" Tatsumaki asked.

"It's Dragon for sure…since it's able to hospitalized four S-Class Heroes." Shido answered the question.

And that's the truth, since Tatsumaki saw on the videos the android finished off its opponent by using their own skills and power.

"So, the android now has Silver Fang, Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat, and Flash's skills and power?" Tatsumaki wondered out loud.

If what she just saw was the truth, then it would be wise for her to be extra careful if she encounter with this android. She probably must destroy the thing first before it can scan and copy her psychic power.

' _However, I don't think that thing could copy Saitama-kun's immeasurable strength.'_ Tatsumaki then imagined what would happens if the android and Saitama were to meet. _'That damn thing would get wrecked….horribly.'_ That's the only logical answer she could think about the outcome.

"Um…Tatsumaki-san?"

Tatsumaki heard Shido called her, which snapping her out from her thought. "Yes?" She raised an eyebrow at the man wearing glasses.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine! Are you done here?" Tatsumaki asked impatiently. Shido only nod in respond, which causing Tatsumaki beamed into smile. "Good! Now, if you please I got something to do." Tatsumaki then rose from her seat and floated out the meeting room headed towards the main hall to see her idol.

 **Friday, July 29** **th** **2015, 10:40 A.M, Earth, A-City, Hero Association's HQ, Main Hall.**

Tatsumaki had arrived at the Main Hall and noticed that the numbers of applicants had been cut down, probably few hundred but there were still more than a thousand of them. She looked around to find her idol, but she realized her diminutive size would only hinder her. So she floated up a few feet off the ground and look around to find the shiniest head she have ever seen but still couldn't find it.

' _Where are you, Saitama-kun?'_ Tatsumaki thought in sadness that her idol left her behind without noticing her first.

"Tatsumaki…" Tatsumaki heard a familiar voice and looked down to see Genos looking up at her.

She knew Genos could clearly see her panties but she was sure that the cyborg isn't a pervert, that's at least one thing that she likes about him. "Oh it's you…where is Saitama-kun?" Tatsumaki asked rather rudely, causing Genos to inwardly sigh tiredly at her attitude but he's already got used to it.

"Sensei is currently in toilet….he should be back in few minutes." Genos answered to the Esper.

Tatsumaki merely nodded her head and sat on a free bench in the main hall, waiting for her idol to come out from the toilet. After waiting for a minute, the green haired Esper decide to kill some boredom by making a conversation with the cyborg who took a seat beside her.

"By the way, how was the certification exam?" Tatsumaki curiously asked.

"It was nothing but rubbish…" Genos answered rather loudly, causing the other applicants and few employees from Hero Association to look at him at the slight criticism. "…An exam like that is just a waste of time."

Tatsumaki merely hummed and nodded in agreement since she had the same opinion like the cyborg. "What's the result then?" Tatsumaki asked again, and Genos merely respond by showing her the exam result. Tatsumaki took the paper out from the folder and take a look at the paper.

 **Name: Genos**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Written Test: 50/50**

 **Fitness Test: 50/50**

 **Overall Result: 100/100**

 **Designated Rank: S-Class**

Tatsumaki eyed the result and raised her eyebrow since she had been expecting the cyborg would pass the certification exam in flying colors. She then process to give the paper back to the owner and continued sat in silence while waiting for her idol.

"Yo Tatsu-chan, Genos!"

Speaking of him, Tatsumaki's head snapped at her left when she heard her idol's voice ranged despite the commotion in the main hall. She saw Saitama walked out the toiled while still wearing his poker face.

"Saitama-kun…" Tatsumaki hopped off from her seat and floated towards her idol with Genos following from behind. "How was the exam? What is the result?" Tatsumaki asked eagerly, although she was a hundred percent sure that Saitama would get a perfect score too since that cyborg, who was a lot weaker than Saitama, was able to pass in flying colors.

Saitama lose his straight face expression a second when he heard the question. "Ummm…yeah, about that…" Saitama trailed off as he couldn't afford to tell Tatsumaki the result since he doesn't want to disappoint her who looked up him like a role model.

The baldy was about to hide the envelope without her knowing but Tatsumaki quickly snatched the envelope from him before he could do that. She tore the seal and took out the paper result while letting out a girlish squeals, which caught everyone's attentions.

"Weeee….I bet you're ranked as S-Class just like me….huh?" Tatsumaki suddenly stopped squealing when she had her eyes on the result.

 **Name: Saitama**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Written Test: 21/50**

 **Fitness Test: 50/50**

 **Overall Result: 71/100**

 **Designated Rank: C-Class**

"Un-un-un-un-un…" Tatsumaki began to mumble to herself.

"Um…Tatsu-chan, are you alright?" Saitama asked worriedly when he saw the look on Tatsumaki's face.

She wore an unreadable expression with her eyes were shadowed by her curly hair. Green aura starts flaring around her body as the earth itself seems trembled under the pressure by her psychic power. Some of the crowd wisely back away from the three when they saw the S-Class Hero Rank 2: **Senritsu no Tatsumaki [Tornado of Terror],** was about to explode in-

4

3

2

1

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Tatsumaki exploded like a volcano as she unconsciously used her power and breaking all the windows that the building had.

The crowd, sans Saitama and Genos, were screaming in terror as some of the crowd scared away and stormed out the building in panic. Some of them who weren't fast enough to get out the building were hiding behind or below some objects like: Table, sofa, metal bench, or inside of another room.

"HOW DARE THEY RANK SOMEONE AS AWESOME AS SAITAMA-KUN SO LOW?!" Tatsumaki bellowed in pure rage, causing some of the crowd begun to pray to the god and hopping to be saved from this 'God Level Disaster' as they put it. "I'M GONNA BEAT SOME SENSE INTO THEM FOR DOING SUCH BLASPHEMOUS THING!"

Tatsumaki was about stormed to the ones in charge if not for her idol hugged her left leg as if his life depended on it. "No no no no no, please don't! You will just embarrass me even more!" Saitama was all but begged comically to the Esper who looked at him in rather shocked expression.

"But Saitama-kun…they can't do this to you!" Tatsumaki tried to reason him.

Saitama patted her head and ruffled her beautiful green hair gently. "It's okay Tatsu-chan, all that really matters is I passed, rank doesn't matter to me. With this, the people will recognize me as Hero, not a villain." Saitama explained in rather gentle tone that's so rare he used.

Tatsumaki could only gasp at the explanation as she originally wanted to protest again. But from the look of her idol's face, she knew that he meant every word he just said. So she calmed down a little as she flared down her power, which stopped the shaking from before.

"I understand." Tatsumaki replied.

Saitama let out a small, yet sincere smile and began to walk out the building. "By the way, why don't we celebrate it? I'll treat you guys with Udon!" Saitama said, causing Tatsumaki and Genos to look at him with a smile.

"Hai/Yes!"

The two replied with their respective answers as they followed the baldy, leaving the dumbfounded crowd in the messed main hall.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **Tatsumaki's moving in to Saitama's apartment:** I can't really explain this right now, you might have to wait for next few chapter to know the answers.

 **Saitama's rank:** I was originally planning to give Saitama a higher rank, but I need to do this for the progress between him and Tatsumaki to happen.

 **The Android:** It's A.M.A.Z.O from DC Comic. It will appears in future chapter.

 **Shido:** He's the man wearing glassed from Hero Association. I give him a name because calling him 'Bespectacle Man' is weird.


	6. Please read this! This is important!

**Hello readers, Dragon King Acnologia's here.**

 **I bet many of you were expecting for a new chapter, but the thing is there will be nothing except an announcement break for this story.**

 **Yes, I've officially put this story on break for a very important reason.**

 **For the past few weeks, I've been preparing for my weeding and my fiancée will murder me if she sees me writes a new chapter for my story. She's actually not against of me being a writer in Fanfiction site but she just doesn't want anything to ruins our most special day in our life, that's included our works and our hobby.**

 **Funny thing about our relationship is that we have been brought together because of Anime and Manga. I met her two years ago during Anime/Manga convention in my country, we talked about what series we like and to tell you the truth, she knows more anime/manga series that I am.**

 **Well, I think that's all I need to say and once again, my deepest apologize for those of you who were expecting for a new chapter. But please understand. This is probably the greatest event in my whole life and I don't wanna ruin it.**

 **P.S: You guys can come to my wedding if you want, but good luck in finding my house throughout the whole country of Indonesia. GIHIHIHIHIHI :P**

 **-Dragon King Acnologia signing out.**


End file.
